Cupido ¿En una boda?
by Alitzel
Summary: - Taichi… ¿Te gustaría ser mi queridísimo concuñado?- El de ojos chocolate lo observó con cara interrogante - ¿De qué hablas Yamato? – El rubio lo guió hasta donde se encontraba su hermano menor. El moreno le devolvió la mirada a su amigo rubio aún interrogante -Querido amigo seremos Cupido por esta noche-.UA. Epílogo/Final!. Que bonito es darle al botoncito que dice Complete
1. Prólogo

Holaa! ¿Como están?, Si hace mucho tiempo que no vengo por aquí...

Bueno una nueva historia! ^^

Los personajes **no me pertenecen**! Pero** la historia si**

Sin más que decir... los invito a leer.

* * *

**Cupido... ¿En una boda?**

Prólogo

La ceremonia ya había finalizado, los ahora esposos se encontraban en medio de un hermoso salón siendo felicitados por sus recién contraídas nupcias, y es que no todos los días el mayor de los Yagami se unía en matrimonio con la pelirroja.

La Takenouchi ahora portaba el apellido Yagami, ambos se encontraban recibiendo abrazos y besos de un sinfín de invitados.

El moreno, por su parte, se encontraba inmerso en sus pensamientos hasta que unos finos brazos se hicieron presentes alrededor de su cuello mientras le susurraba al oído – ¡Felicidades hermano!-

El joven correspondió al abrazo mientras revolvía el cabello de su hermana menor.- Gracias Hikari- Después la castaña se dirigió a la novia felicitándola.

Detrás de la castaña se encontraban todos sus amigos de aquel campamento donde conocieron a sus compañeros digitales. Se encontraban Joe, Mimi, Koushiro, Yamato y Takeru.

El de cabello alborotado les sonrió a todos, mientras uno por uno lo iba felicitando, el último en dirigirse a él fue el rubio mayor, su mejor amigo- ¡Felicidades Taichi!- Le dijo el de ojos de mar en un efusivo abrazo.- ¡Gracias Yamato!- Le respondió el otro.

Al separarse ambos se sonrieron.

Luego el rubio felicitó a la nueva señora Yagami, mientras el antiguo líder del grupo observaba a todo el salón y sonrió por la felicidad que ahora lo inundaba, hasta que una palmada en su espalda lo regresó al mundo- Me alegro por ti- El mayor de los rubios comenzó con su conversación- Y créeme que cuando sea tu boda también me alegraré- El rubio le dirigió una mirada algo triste –Por ahora no tengo novia, ni ningún compromiso- Ahora era el moreno el que le daba una palmada en el hombro- No te pongas así-

El rubio le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, al tiempo que recorría el salón con la mirada y algo capturó su atención, su hermano Takeru, se encontraba con la mirada fija en algún punto no muy lejano de la mesa en la que se encontraba.

El mayor de los rubios buscó con la mirada lo que observaba con tanto interés su hermano. Al encontrarlo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente _´´Pero si el enano está viendo a Hikari ´´_.

Casi al instante en sus labios se esbozó una sonrisa pícara- Taichi… ¿Te gustaría ser mi queridísimo concuñado?-

El de ojos chocolate lo observó con cara interrogante- ¿De qué hablas? – El rubio lo guió hasta donde se encontraba su hermano menor. El moreno le devolvió la mirada a su amigo rubio - ¿Qué tienes en mente? –

-Querido amigo seremos Cupido por esta noche-

* * *

¿ Qué les parece?

Espero muchos **reviews. **

Diganme que opinan...

Se les quiere!


	2. Operación ¡Convencer a los novios!

Holaaa =)

¿Como se encuentran?

Me alegra que les gustara este fic.** Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! Y me tomé la libertad de responderlos!**

**anaiza18:** Hola! Bienvenida! Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado! **  
**

**Fan de hikari** **bulma:** Hola! Bienvenida! Que bueno que te guste la historia! Estoy segura de que te encentará la reacción de Tai =) Disfruta el cap! Cuidate.

**takari:** Hola! Bienvenida! Me alegra saber que te gustó! Y que puedo decir? Amo el Taiora =)

**Mar92:** Bienvenida! Espero que disfrutes este capítulo! Cuidate!

**IVYMON:** Hola! Bienvenida! Que bueno que te guste! Me alegra mucho que te gustara. Pues aquí está el siguiente cap =) Disfrutalo

**as sejmet:** Bienvenida! Que bueno que te guste! Pues sí Tai es un celoso, y aún más cuando se trata de su hermanita. Espero que lo disfrutes

**Neko-chan: **Bienvenida! Me alegra que te gustara =) Aquí está la continuación!

**isabel-takari:** Hola! Bienvenida! Espero que te guste este capítulo =). Ya verás si acepta o no. Cuidate.

A si... Casi lo olvidaba!

Los personajes **NO** me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños mas **la historia es mía** y la realizo sín fines lucrativos.

**Sin más que decir, los invito a leer...**

* * *

**Cupido... ¿En una boda?**

Capítulo 1: Operación ¡Convencer a los novios!

El de cabello alborotado le devolvió a su amigo una mirada iracunda- ¿Estás loco?-

El rubio dibujó en sus labios una sonrisa nerviosa, esto lo veía venir, un ataque de celos del moreno más sobreprotector existente en el planeta. Ahora no solo debía ser cupido, sino también convencer al celoso de ayudarlo. El de ojos de mar se masajeó las sienes un par de veces buscando las palabras adecuadas para no molestar al novio.

-Escucha Yamato eres mi mejor amigo y lo sabes, pero, ¿No crees que esto en un poco irracional?- el de ojos como el cielo lo observó unos instantes.

- Pues no, no es irracional. ¿Sabes qué sí es irracional?- el moreno le mantuvo la mirada- Pues que mi hermanito me hable de lo mucho que ama a tu hermana, que sus ojos son los más hermosos que ha visto en la fas de la tierra, que tiene una mirada angelical, que no sabe qué hacer cuando está junto a ella, que tartamudea como un estúpido cuando la tiene en frente, que cuando la ve su vida vuelve a tener sentido- el joven tomó una bocanada de aire para continuar- ¡ Ese niño ya me tiene harto con el tema!, y me dijo muchas cosas más pero es demasiado empalagoso- El rubio hizo una mueca de asco- ¡ Él la ama!, y de paso todo le sale con rima, el enano se volvió poeta de la noche a la mañana por ella. Por favor Taichi, ayúdame-

El moreno lo recapacitó unos instantes- Yamato, no lo sé, Takeru me cae excelente, de verdad le tengo mucho aprecio a ese rubio, pero igual sea quien sea puede lastimar a mi hermana, y eso para mí es inaceptable-

-Está bien, te entiendo, de acuerdo- Dijo el rubio sintiéndose derrotado por los argumentos del moreno, hasta que una idea surcó por su mente- ¡Espera Yagami!, ¿Y si pensamos en el futuro? -

El portador del valor le dirigió nuevamente una mirada interrogante a su interlocutor- ¡Claro!- continuó el rubio- Piensa que si este plan va bien, ellos se enamoran, luego se casan y después vienen ¡Los sobrinos! – El novio solo atinó a abrir los ojos con sorpresa- Amigo creo que has tomado demasiada champagne-

-¡No Taichi! Es enserio, solo imagínate a nuestros hermosos sobrinos- decía el rubio mientras hacía un ademan con ambas manos- una hermosa morena de ojos azules corriendo por tu departamento y a un pequeño rubio de ojos chocolate siguiéndola a toda velocidad, llegan hasta ti se arrojan a tus brazos y dicen al unisón ´´Tío Tai ¡estamos felices de verte!´´, dime que no es hermoso-

El moreno nuevamente lo pensó unos instantes, observó a su amigo, luego dirigió su mirada a la mesa donde se encontraba su hermana, esto lo tomó por sorpresa ´´ Mi hermanita está viendo a Takeru´´, el novio volvió su mirada al rubio- Está bien Ishida me convenciste- El de ojos de mar sonrió triunfal- Pero con una condición- Yamato lo observó interrogante- ¡Yo seré el tío favorito- Al instante el rubio sintió una gota correr por su nuca, Taichi nunca cambiaría.

-Y ¿Qué se traen entre manos ustedes dos?- Ambos jóvenes se voltearon al mismo tiempo –Querida- dijo el moreno al instante que entrelazaba su mano con la de ella- Veras, quiero tener dos hermosos sobrinos, una morena y uno rubio, y la única forma de tenerlos es lograr juntar a mi hermana con Takeru, y de esa forma ¡seré el tío favorito!- La pelirroja observó a Yamato con cara interrogante, al tiempo que decía- Traducción por favor-

-Sora lo único que tienes que saber es que lo hacemos por el bien del amor- la joven seguía sin entender, así que el moreno le mostró la mesa donde se encontraba Takeru, luego donde se encontraba su hermana. - Así que quieren que Hikari y Takeru estén juntos-

-Pues sí- continuó el de ojos de mar- ¡Espera un momento!, rubio traidor, yo lo estoy haciendo únicamente por MIS sobrinos- El Yagami lo paró en seco mientras se cruzaba de brazos molesto.

-A si, Tai quiere ser el tío favorito. Luego te lo explicaré con más detalle- acotó el rubio rascándose la nuca.

- Está bien los ayudaré- le siguió la nueva Yagami- Pero será luego del brindis- Sora tomó a su esposo de la mano para guiarlo al medio del salón, dejando solo al rubio cerca de una mesa, al tiempo aparecieron unos cuantos mesoneros con unas copas de champagne, estos las repartieron por todo el salón.

Los invitados tomaron las copas entre sus manos y las alzaron al tiempo que los padres de los novios les dedicaban algunas palabras sinceras cargadas de amor y buenos deseos, todos observaron a los dos jóvenes que unían sus vidas, ambos se tomaron de las manos y sonrieron a todos los invitados, se dieron un tierno y corto beso, a lo que todos aplaudieron desaforadamente. Los invitados nuevamente alzaron sus copas y dijeron al unisón- ¡Por los novios!- Los recién casados se sonrieron mutuamente.

Luego todos tomaron asiento en sus respectivas mesas. El rubio se sentó frente a su hermano menor, este seguía viendo a la castaña.

-Enano si te quedas aquí viéndola sin decirle nada, no vas a avanzar mucho- el menor le mantuvo la mirada al portador de la amistad – deberías acercarte y hablarle- El menor de los rubios bajo la mirada mientras un sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas- Yamato me da mucha vergüenza hablarle- El Ishida mantuvo como pudo la risa- Vamos Takeru ¿Y si te ayudo un poco?- El menor de los rubios levantó la mirada- ¿Harías eso por mí? ¡Muchas gracias hermano!- mientras una sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro. En ese momento los festejados hicieron su aparición y se colocaron cada uno a un lado del rubio mayor.

-Yamato ya sé que hacer para que estos dos penosos se junten- La portadora del emblema del amor comenzó contándole en susurro al rubio todos los detalles, para así evitar que el menor se enterara. Mientras tanto el mayor de los Yagami se dedicaba a mandarle al Takaishi miradas llenas de rencor. El menor lo observó nervioso mientras empezaba a sudar frío.

-¡Estupendo Sora!- Soltó de repente el portador del emblema de la amistad, ambos se giraron al rubio que yacía frente a ellos. El Takaishi los observó con la interrogante aún en su rostro, el de ojos chocolate seguía con su mal genio, se preguntó por enésima vez por qué había aceptado meterse en aquel descabellado plan de su mejor amigo, en ese momento resonaron en su cabeza las palabras dichas por el mayor de los rubios.

_- Es enserio, solo imagínate a nuestros hermosos sobrinos- decía el rubio mientras hacía un ademan con ambas manos- una hermosa morena de ojos azules corriendo por tu departamento y a un pequeño rubio de ojos chocolate siguiéndola a toda velocidad, llegan hasta ti se arrojan a tus brazos y dicen al unisón ´´Tío Tai ¡estamos felices de verte!´´, dime que no es hermoso- _

´´Lo hago solo por mis hermosos sobrinos´´ - Se decía para sí el de cabello alborotado. Le dirigió al rubio menor una sonrisa tensa y falsa, nuevamente pensó para sí ´´Estúpido rubio, menos mal que es mi mejor amigo´´

* * *

**¿Qué les parece? =) **

¿Les gustó como convenció Yamato a Tai?¿Qué se traerán entre manos Yamato y Sora?

**Acepto críticas constructivas, aportes que quieran dar para que sea de su agrado, lo que ustedes quieran. Haganmelo saber por un review!  
**

Saludos! Se les quiere!


	3. Primer Baile

Holaaaa!

Cómo se encuentran?

Yo estoy súper feliz porque **me acabo de graduar de la secundaria, con honores y todo =D**

En pocas palabras estoy de vacaciones! Eso significa que intentaré terminar el fic antes de octubre, que es cuando empiezo la uni ^^

Bueno dejemos de hablar de mi que les aburro xD Pasemos a responder sus hermosos **reviews**

**anaiza18:** Jajajaja que bueno que te guste.

**as sejmet:** Que bueno que te gustó. Pues sí Tai se toma las cosas a pecho.

**Ichigo: **Bienvenida! Que bueno que te gustara! Y concuerdo contigo! Mejor que el Takari no hay ^^

**amortentiatakari:**Que bueno que te gustó! Y si Taichi es sobreprotector. Y sí Yamato lo conoce demasiado

**isabel-takari:** Hola! sí Sora los va a ayudar! Y aquí está el plan!

**IVYMON:** Hola! Pues sí, Yamato convenció a Tai! Aquí tienes el cap ^^

**Maimai: **Hola! Gracias por tu recomendación! También amo el Takari es lo mejor que hay! Espero que te guse este cap!

Los personajes **NO** me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños mas **la historia es mía** y la realizo sín fines lucrativos.

**Sin más que decir, los invito a leer...**

* * *

**Cupido... ¿En una boda?**

Capítulo 3: Primer Baile

La pelirroja y el moreno se tomaron de la mano para dirigirse nuevamente al centro del gran salón, ahora para dar inicio a su primer baile como marido y mujer. Los rubios los siguieron para luego mezclarse entre los invitados.

La nueva pareja se posicionó en el centro, mientras el anfitrión decía- Y ahora dará inicio el primer baile de los novios- al tiempo un suave valse empezó con su armoniosa melodía.

El moreno tomó las manos de su amada, una la colocó sobre su hombro, mientras el colocaba su mano en la delicada cintura de su ahora esposa y así comenzó su primer baile. Ambos se sonreían, se perdían en los ojos del otro, simplemente se encontraban en su mundo.

Todos los espectadores los observaban embelesados, entre estos se encontraban dos rubios quienes también observaban la escena, la cual terminó con un centenar de aplausos por parte de los invitados.

Comenzó otra melodía, pero esta vez los novios se acercaron a los invitados y ambos comenzaron a bailar con sus nuevos suegros. Y así lo hicieron con cada uno de sus familiares y amigos. Hasta que el de ojos chocolate fue en busca de su hermana menor al encontrarla la sacó a bailar a la ahora pista de baile tomándola de la mano, al encontrarse en el centro el mayor de los Yagami la tomó de la cintura para comenzar con su danza.

Por otro lado la novia tomó de la mano al Takaishi para que ambos bailaran juntos, y así lo hicieron.

A paso lento ambas parejas se posicionaron una al lado de la otra, en ese momento el moreno se volvió a su nueva esposa tomándola de la cintura para continuar bailando juntos.

El rubio observó los ojos rojizos de la joven. Ella bajó la mirada intentando ocultar el leve sonrojo que ahora se hacía presente en sus mejillas. El de ojos como el mar tomó a la castaña de la cintura, esta simple caricia logró intensificar su rubor. El Takaishi le regaló una sonrisa ladina mientras tomaba una de sus manos para colocarla sobre su hombro. Y así ambos se movieron al compás de la música, lenta y pausadamente, los dos se encontraban ruborizados y muy avergonzados al sentirse observados por el resto de los invitados.

La castaña casi al instante se perdió en aquel mar azul que la mirada del rubio le regalaba, una sonrisa se hizo presente en sus labios casi al mismo tiempo. Se encontraban en su mundo, ambos felices mirándose mutuamente.

Después de unos segundos la canción había finalizado, pero los más jóvenes no se dieron cuenta al instante.

-¿No crees que deberíamos parar?- El rubio nuevamente clavó la mirada en ella.

- Si, está bien… Lo siento- Ahora era el rubio el que estaba hecho un manojo de nervios.

-Descuida, después de todo yo tampoco me di cuenta- la castaña se sonrojó levemente y le regaló una tierna sonrisa, la cual el rubio correspondió.

- ¿Quieres algo de tomar?- a lo que la castaña le respondió con un corto -si- seguidamente el de ojos de mar le ofreció su brazo, la joven lo aceptó gustosa enredando su propio brazo en él. Ambos se dirigieron a la barra, mientras un rubio y un moreno los observaban desde lejos, el último mencionado con una mirada asesina.

-Tai creo que lo estamos logrando- el mayor de los rubios se dirigió a su amigo con una gran sonrisa, a lo que el moreno respondió con un seco -Aja-

-Creía que te había agradado mi idea- continuó el poseedor del emblema de la amistad.

-Me agrada la idea de **mis sobrinos** lo demás no- continuaba mientras se cruzaba de brazos el moreno- y además bailaron muy pegados-

-¡Yagami, por favor! Entiendo que seas celoso y un sobreprotector innato, pero no crees que solo por esta noche ¿podrías dejar tranquila a Hikari?-

El moreno le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos- ¿Para dejar que tu hermanito haga lo que quiera con ella? Pues ¡No!- El rubio le dirigió una mirada incrédula

-Taichi, eso ni tu mismo te lo crees, ¿No viste lo lento que era? ¡Ni siquiera podía sacarla a bailar!- El de ojos chocolate guardó silencio. Mientras ambos dirigieron su mirada a la barra.

- Ella está feliz- Comentó el de cabello alborotado mientras observaba a su hermana colgada del brazo del rubio menor con una inmensa sonrisa en los labios, ambos se dirigían a los jardines ahora tomados de la mano. En ese momento al moreno se le desfiguró el rostro.

-Yamato te tengo una pequeña pregunta- el rubio le dirigió la mirada- Dime Tai-

-¿Por qué Takeru se llevó a mi hermanita a los jardines donde no hay gente?- Continuaba el moreno mientras en su cabeza se iba acentuando una vena.

- Pues… Bueno, verás… Eso es porque...- tartamudeaba el mayor de los rubios mientras se rascaba la nuca nerviosamente- Oye, ¿Sora no te esta llamando?- decía mientras se llevaba a rastras al novio.

-¿A si?- continuaba el de ojos chocolate mientras se dirigía a donde se encontraba la pelirroja, olvidando totalmente a su hermana y al rubio.

-Si, creo que dijo algo de unas fotos…-El de ojos de mar lo dirigía rápidamente.

El Ishida corrió hasta donde se encontraba Sora y le explicó rápidamente la situación, a lo que la pelirroja soltó una risita por lo bajo y tomó al moreno de un brazo y lo haló hacia donde se encontraban los fotógrafos.

El mayor de los rubios regresó a su mesa mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro. Gracias a Kami que se le ocurrió lo de las fotos, sino en este momento ya sería hijo único.

Se sirvió un poco de vino para aliviar los nervios que tenía hacía unos pocos segundos, y en ese momento se topó con unos hermosos ojos color caramelo, quedo hipnotizado al instante y sintió la tierra moverse bajo sus pies, la joven le brindó una profunda mirada y una sonrisa, antes de regresar a su mesa.

El rubio se quedó frío en su sitio, con una expresión de idiota en el rostro, la siguió con la mirada hasta que tomó asiento en su silla y en ese preciso momento un pensamiento surcó por su mente.

´´ ¿Dónde estuviste toda mi vida?´´

* * *

**¿Qué les parece? ^^**

**¿Que les pareció el baile? **

**¿ Y le reacción de Tai? **

**¿Quién creen que sea la joven que dejó al rubio hipnotizado?**

Dejen un **review **acepto sugerencias, felicitaciones, amenazas, tomatazos... Lo que deseen!

**Saludos! Se les quiere!**


	4. Primer Beso

Holaa!**  
**

Cómo están?

Me alegra que sigan leyendolo! :D

Perdón por el retraso :( **Mi computadora murió momentaneamente** y también he estado un poco ocupada,** pero bueno** **aquí estoy :D**

Bueno pasemos a sus reviews :D

**IVYMON:** Hola! Que bueno que te gustara el baile :) Aquí está el siguiente capi! Espero que sea de tu agrado!

**anaiza18:** Hola! Gracias! :) Que bueno que te gustara! Bueno aquí Tai es celoso xD Espero que disfrutes este cap!

**Natsuki Aiko:** Hola! Bienvenida! Muchas gracias! Que bueno que te guste! :) Quizás sea esa castaña, quizás no. Aquí está el cap para que lo descubras por tí misma :D

**isabel-takari:** Hola! Que bueno que te gustara :D Puede que sea Mimi, puede que no. Disfruta el cap!

**amortentiatakari:** Hola! Gracias! Pues aquí está la respuesta a tu pregunta :) Disfruta el cap

**Ares-sama:** Hola! Bienvenida! Que bueno que te agrade el fic :) Disfruta el cap

**azuritha:** Hola! Bienvenida! Que bueno que te guste! :) Aquí está lo que pasa en el jardín!

**Hikari x Takeru:** Hola! Bienvenida! Sí Tai hace todo por sus sobrinos, pero es un poco lento, pronto se dará cuenta ;) Me alegra que te gustara, aquí tienes la conti :D

**Minakushi-chan:** Hola! Bienvenida! Que bueno que te guste :). Con respecto a tu pregunta, los de la segunda generación no están, solo la primera. Disfruta el cap!

**Gracias a los lectores anónimos :D ****Me alegra mucho saber que les gusta lo que escribo. **

Y también **gracias a los lectores silenciosos**, para mí sus opiniones también son importantes, **dejen un review que no muerdo :) **

Los personajes **NO** me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños mas **la historia es mía** y la realizo sín fines lucrativos.

Separación de escenas: **-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Advertencia: **Capítulo** no apto para diabéticos**. Se asustaron! Admitanlo xD

**Sin más que decir, los invito a leer...**

* * *

**Cupido ¿En una boda? **

Capítulo 4: Primer Beso

El rubio seguía con la copa en su mano y miraba fijamente a la castaña, se veía tan hermosa con ese vestido negro palabra de honor que se ajustaba a su cintura, haciendo resaltar su hermosos ojos caramelo, se sentía hechizado, y la única culpable era aquella princesa de sonrisa brillante, estaba hipnotizado, parecía que cupido había dado en el blanco esa noche, ahora lo que seguía era descubrir si esa joven tan preciosa también había sido flechada.

Dió un último sorbo a la copa, dejandola en la barra, respiró profundamente antes de encaminarse hacia la mesa de la castaña que le había robado el corazón con tan solo una mirada.

Se colocó justo en frente de la jóven de ojos caramelo al tiempo que decía- Disculpe, pero me he dado cuenta de que se encuentra sola-, hizo una pequeña pausa para observar su reacción, ella se encontraba muy divertida, con una sonrisa en los labios- Sabe, las hermosas princesas como usted no deberían estar solas- el rubio le dedicó una sonrisa ladina- ¿Me dejaría hacerle compañía?- El Ishida le dirigió una mirada profunda. La joven por su parte dejó escapar una risita divertida, invitandolo a sentarse.

-Entonces, princesa ¿Podría usted decirme su nombre?- Le preguntó mientras apoyaba el mentón sobre su mano, a la castaña se le cortó la respiración, ese rubio era completamente irresistible- A menos de que prefiera que la siga llamando princesa-

Ella se sonrojó, quizá había estado mirandolo demasiado tiempo, bajó la mirada, mientras le seguía en un susurro- Mi, mi nombre es Mimi Tachikawa- El rubio sonrió nuevamente mientras le decía -Un hermoso nombre para una hermosa princesa- Este simple comentario logró intensificar el sonrojo de la castaña -Disculpa, pero aun no se su nombre- La ojos caramelo le dirigió una mirada - Mi nombre es Yamato Ishida, pero si lo deseas me puedes llamar Matt, hermosa princesa-

La castaña solo atinó a sonreír - Muchas gracias por hacerme compañía-

-Para mi es un placer. ¿ Te gustaría bailar?- Le preguntó el rubio a lo que ella respondió con un bajo - Sí-

El Ishida se colocó junto a la joven ofreciendole su brazo al tiempo que ambos se dirigían hacia la pista de baile, la música era lenta, el rubio la tomó de la mano para comenzar a bailar, mientras le clavaba su azul mirada, ella solo sonrió.

Esa mirada la volvía loca, mejor dicho todo en él la volvía loca, parecía un príncipe sacado de un cuento de hadas, era simplemente perfecto.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Por otro lado un moreno sujetaba la cintura de su hermosa espsa mientras ambos sonreían para las cámaras.

- Querida ¿Cuánto más tenemos que estar aquí?- Le susurraba el de ojos chocolate.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta?- Le preguntaba la pelirroja divertida.

- Muy bien, ahora necesito que junten sus frentes y se miren a los ojos- Les dirigía uno de los jóvenes que sostenían las cámaras.

La pareja lo hizo de inmediato -No me molesta, pero...-

- ¡Por favor! Quedense quietos por 5 minutos- Los interrumpió uno de los fotografos al tiempo que continuaba con su trabajo. Pidió un breve descanso para cambiar su memoria y mover los adornos.

- Como te decía, no me molesta, pero tengo que asegurarme de que Hikari esté bien- La pelirroja rodó los ojos- Tai, es nuestra boda, a demás Matt debe estar cuidandola-

- Si, tienes razón, es mi mejor amigo, debo confiar en él- El moreno le regaló una sincera sonrisa antes de abrazarla y besarle la coronilla. Ambos sintieron unos cuantos flash sobre ellos, al tiempo que los fotografos decían- ¡No se muevan! ¡Están perfectos!-

El moreno y la pelirroja sintieron rodar una gota por sus nucas. Mientras Taichi se preguntaba si de verdad su rubio amigo estaría vigilando a su hermana tan bien como él.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El menor de los rubios seguía con su mano entrelazada a la de la castaña, ambos se encontraban observando las estrellas, el ambiente era sereno, los invadía un cómodo silencio y se encontraban frente al hermoso jardín.

La castaña sonrió, se encontraba felíz por la compañía que el Takaishi le brindaba.

El de ojos como el mar le dirigió una mirada a la Yagami, no podía estar más hermosa con ese vestido rojo que se ceñía a su figura.

Sus mejillas nuevamente adquirieron un tono rojizo al darse cuenta de de la unión de sus manos. Lentamente separó su mano de la castaña. La de ojos rojizos al no sentirla le dirigió la mirada -Descuida, no me molesta- le dijo para tranquilizarlo mientras le regalaba la más sincera de las sonrisas.

El rubio se la devolvió mientras la dirigía a un banco cercano. Tomaron asiento, la castaña volvió a unir su mano con la del Takaishi, ¿Cómo ese rubio la hacía sentir tan segura con el simple roce de sus manos?

El poseedor de la esperanza le clavó sus eléctricos ojos azules, la Yagami no pudo evitar sonrojarse y nuevamente se perdieron en la mirada del otro, en ese momento el tiempo y el espacio se detuvieron, nada alrededor importaba, olvidaron a sus hermanos, la fiesta, los invitados, la música, nada de eso importaba, el menor de los rubios acarició nerviosamente la mejilla de la castaña, mientras ella sentía un temblor recorrerle la columna vertebral y su sonrjo se hizo más evidente, el de ojos de mar fué acortando la distancia nerviosamente, la Yagami ya había cerrado los ojos, hasta que el rubio se posecionó de los dulces labios de la castaña, ambos sintieron como millones de fuegos artificiales explotaran en su interior, mientras los recorría un hormigueo, debido a la nueva sensación.

La Yagami envolvión sus finos y delicados brazos alrededor de su cuello, mientras el de ojos de mar la atraía más hacia sí, para eliminar cualquier espacio existente entre ambos.

La luz de la luna llena caía sobre ambos jovenes envolviendolos con su brillo plateado.

Ante la inminente falta de oxígeno se separaron lentamente, quedando a escasos centímetros el rubio besó cortamente los labios de la Yagami, seguidamente la jóven se recargó en el hombro del Takaishi y este le confesó en un susurro- Te quiero Hikari, siempre te he querido y siempre te querré-

La de ojos rojizos esbozó una gran sonrisa al tiempo que contestaba- Yo también te quiero mi rubio-

El Takaishi volvió a tomar su mano entrelazando sus dedos en el acto mientras su rostro era adornado por una brillante sonrisa.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El rubio mayor tomaba la mano de la Tachikawa, ambos se habían situado en una de las esquinas menos concurridas del salón, ella nuevamente le dirigió una mirada profunda, al tiempo que el Ishida acariciaba su mejilla, ambos se sonrieron, ella dejó caer sus manos alrededor del cuello del rubio, él por su parte tomó su delicada cintura, la Tachikawa fué cortando la distancia, y el Ishida finalmente unió sus labios con los de la castaña, ambos se sonrojaron tan solo con el roce, empezaron a mover sus labios sincronizadamente, hasta que la falta de oxígeno se hizo presente en ambos, al separarse volvieron a mirarse a los ojos, el rubio le susurró al oído -Una hermosa princesa que me vuelve loco con tan slo un beso, sin lugar a dudas, eres especial-

Seguidamente besó su mejilla y ella se colocó de puntillas y también le susurró -Gracias por hacerme compañía y tus hermosos halagos-

Ambos compartieron una sonrisa cómplce soñando con que aquel beso no fuera el último que compartieran.

* * *

**¿Qué tal los besos?** Jajajaja

**Perdonen las personas que no les guste el Mimato**, simplemente no pude dejar solo al rubio.

Por cierto **¿ Les gustó el Yamato conquistador?** Yo lo amo :D

¿Qué me dicen del **Takari**?

Dejen un** review** y escribe lo que quieras, **estoy psicologicamente preparada para reviews bomba, reviews con tomatazos y reviews de felicitaciones :D**

**Gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer :)**

**Saludos!**


	5. Amor de Hermanos

**¡Hola gente! *** quitando telarañas de los rincones***  
**

**¡Sigo viva! **

**¿Alguien sigue leyendo esto? **

Mis más grandes disculpas! Es mi primer semestre en la uni y no es nada fácil, _**me consumee!**_ T.T *cof cof*

Bueno a **contestar reviews**! :D **Que son 10!**! Que hermosos de verdad **muchísimas gracias por su apoyo**! Y también gracias por agregar la historia a favoritos! Son lo máximo! ^^

**Por cierto queridos lectores, disculpen mi pequeño despiste, olvidé colocar UA en el sumary, se me pasó lo siento u.u**

Hikari x Takeru: Si estoy de acuerdo contigo! Disfruta el cap! :D

Maimai: Que hermosos! Aquí está la conti ;) disfrútala

anaiza18: Me alegra mucho que te halla gustado el cap! Gracias por tu apoyo! Aquí esta el cap 5**  
**

Ivymon: Hola! Que bueno que te guste la historia, y Matt bueno que puedo decirte *babita* xD

isabel-takari: Hola! Que bueno que te hallan gustado los besos! Y Matt es demasiado sexy! ;) Me alegra que te agradara la escena Takari, los amo demasiado!

DeathStrawberryChan: Que bueno que te gustara :). No se conocen disculpame es un UA es que se me olvidó especificar en el sumary u.u Aquí está el cap! Disfrutalo ;)

Ishidalover: Que bueno que te guste el Yamato conquistador :) Muchas gracias por tu apoyo :D

Andywomon97: Aquí está la conti! Disfruta el cap! ^^

HikariCaelum: Que hermosa! Muchísimas gracias! Me alegra muchísimo que te gusten todas las parejas! Muchas gracias de verdad! Disfruta el cap! :D

Dknight27 : Bienvenida! Gracias! Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia! Aquí no se conocen, disculpame no coloqué el UA u.u Disfruta el cap! ;)

Por cierto: **Muchas gracias** también a mis **lectores silenciosos, **sus opiniones son muuuy importantes para mi!** Dejen un review! No se preocupen que no muerdo ;) **

Los personajes **NO** me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños mas **la historia es mía** y la realizo sín fines lucrativos.

Separación de escenas: **-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Sin más que decir, les invito a leer...  
**

* * *

**Cupido ¿En una boda? **

Capítulo 5: Amor de hermanos

El moreno continuaba con una sonrisa superficial plasmada en el rostro, le empezaban a doler las mejillas, se estaba cansando de la situación. Llevaba al rededor de unos 45 minutos con la misma sonrisa y prácticamente la misma pose, ¿Por qué se dejaba tratar como una marioneta por los estúpidos fotógrafos?, sencillo, mas que nada en el mundo amaba la perfecta sonrisa de su hermosa esposa, aunque esta le costase mas de mil y un maromas. Simplemente la amaba, por eso se había casado con ella, ante sus ojos era la mujer perfecta, podría contemplarla toda una vida y aún así no se cansaría, era simplemente amor. La pelirroja le mantuvo la mirada por unos segundos, mientras sonreía feliz.

La tomo por la cintura y depositó un tierno beso en sus labios. El Yagami le sonrió de vuelta, mientras le susurraba un te amo al oído. La nueva señora Yagami le dedicó una linda sonrisa. -Me alegra mucho que dejaras de preocuparte tanto por Hikari- El moreno la observó atentamente -Por supuesto, la dejé a cargo de Matt- La novia hizo silencio y lo miró directamente a los ojos, ellos nunca cambiarían, eran los mejores amigos después de todo.

Nuevamente volvieron su atención a las cámaras, adoptaron una pose diferente, los flash dieron de lleno en los ojos de ambos, y en ese preciso instante el de ojos chocolate recordó un pequeño incidente con su mejor amigo.

**-Flash back- **

El rubio se apareció en casa de los Yagami, como ya tenía acostumbrado todas las tardes al salir de clases, en ese entonces ambos tenían unos 12 años.

-Tai, ¡Tengo un nuevo juego de video!, prende la consola- comenzó el Ishida

-Y después salimos a jugar futbol- continuó el de cabello alborotado, mientras se dirigía a su cuarto a prender el aparato.

Continuaron su día como de costumbre, entre galletas, y demás dulces que como todas las tardes la madre del moreno les proporcionaba, todo iba de maravilla, hablando de cualquier trivialidad, mientras veían una película de acción. Un poco más tarde jugaron futbol en el jardín de la residencia de los Yagami.

Ambos regresaron al interior de la casa, estaba anocheciendo, tomaron un poco de jugo y justo en ese momento un pitido llamó su atención. El de ojos color cielo sacó de su bolsillo un teléfono celular, en la pantalla tenía 15 llamadas perdidas y 8 mensajes de texto de su madre. Sus ojos se volvieron platos.

-¿Qué pasa Matt?- El Ishida lo observó con cara de haber visto un fantasma.

- ¡Demonios!, lo olvidé por completo- continuaba el rubio mientras se halaba el cabello con desesperación -Debo irme Tai-

- Tranquilizate, ¿Qué fué lo que olvidaste?- comenzó el de ojos chocolate para calmarlo.

-Mi hermano está solo en casa, está enfermo, se suponía que debía cuidarlo, mamá me matará- Decía el de ojos cielo mientras corría de un lado para otro, guardando su juego en su bolso, colocandose los zapatos.

-¿QUÉ?, ¿OLVIDASTE A TU HERMANO?- Al moreno le pareció totalmente inaceptable.

¿Cómo dejaba por su cuenta a su hermanito de 9 años solo, y enfermo en casa? Por Dios, ese niño tenía exactamente la misma edad de Hikari, ¿Cómo se le ocurría? De ninguna manera, su mejor amigo, como hermano mayor, debía tener como prioridad velar siempre por la seguridad de su hermanito, pasara lo que pasara. En ese mismo momento decidió que jamás en su vida dejaría a su hermanita bajo su cuidado.

Y lo peor de todo es que no fué la única vez. Dejó a su hermano solo en conciertos, fiestas, en el parque de diversiones, en el zoológico, en visitas a la misma casa del moreno. Definitivamente nunca dejaría a su hermana al cuidado del mayor de los rubios. JAMÁS.

**-Fin del Flash back- **

Sus ojos chocolate se volvieron platos, ¿Cómo se le pudo ocurrir semejante idea? ¿Yamato _**cuidando**_ a Hikari? Esa oración carecía totalmente de sentido.

-Querida ¿por qué no te tomas unas fotos tú sola?- Los fotógrafos observaron al novio, todos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Pero que buena idea!- comentó uno de los jóvenes que sujetaba la cámara. Al instante los fotógrafos rodearon a Sora, y el de cabello alborotado aprovechó el momento para "huir"

Inmediatamente regresó al salón, con el único objetivo de encontrar a su hermanita. Recorrió el gran salón una 10 veces. Suspiró con frustración, ya había buscado en cada rincón del salón, pero seguía sin encontrarla.

Se sorprendió de sobremanera al encontrar a su rubio amigo comiendose a besos, literalmente, a una castaña, sus ojos se volvieron platos al darse cuenta de que esa castaña era nada mas y nada menos que Mimi, la mejor amiga de su esposa Sora.

Definitivamente era el mejor amigo que cualquier persona podría tener, podías contar con él para lo que fuese, menos encargarle a tu hermana menor.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El Takaishi y la castaña continuaban en el jardín, jugando como niños de 10 años, corrían uno detrás del otro, ambos con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en sus rostros. El menor de los rubios logró atraparla, la abrazó por la espalda mientras depositaba un beso en la coronilla de la menor de los Yagami. La castaña se volteó para corresponder su abrazo.

-Hika, estas helada- Le decía mientras se aferraba más a la castaña para calentarla- No te preocupes, ya se me pasará- contunuó restandole importancia al asunto. El de ojos de mar la tomó del mentón para verla directamente a los ojos, la castaña se perdió de nuevo en ese mar azul- No quiero que te enfermes- siguió el rubio, mientras se retiraba, torpemente, la chaqueta de su traje negro, la pasó por los delicados hombros de la castaña, y esta al instante se sonrojó, seguidamente el Takaishi depositó un beso en su frente, esto la hizo sonreír al instante.

-Así está mejor- le devolvió la sonrisa- Será mejor entrar- la Yagami solo asintió mientras enlazaba su mano con la del joven.

Al regresar al salón la música había cambiado, ahora era un poco más movida, los invitados estaban más animados, ahora casi todos estaban bailando en parejas. Fueron por unas bebidas, y tomaron asiento en una de las mesas.

-Ya no tienes frío ¿Verdad bonita?- La castaña se sonrojó ante el halago y sólo negó levemente. El rubio acarició su mejilla, mientras le regalaba la mas tierna sonrisa. -Sabes te ves muy hermosa cuando te sonrojas- La de ojos rojizos nuevamente esbozó una sonrisa, Takeru sin lugar a dudas era muy tierno, atento y caballeroso. Se sentía muy feliz, con la simple compañía del rubio.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El moreno seguía con su búsqueda, sin exito, se comenzaba a hartar, ya la había buscado por todos los rincones del lugar. Había revisado completamente el jardín, la pista de baile, la mesa con distintos bocadillos. Solo le faltaba el área de bebidas y las mesas al rededor.

Justo como lo imaginó el portador del valor, su hermanita se encontraba allí, sentada en una de las mesas, pero ella no se encontraba sola, estaba en compañía del rubio menor, estaban tomados de las manos, viendose a los ojos, para el Yagami "comiendose con la mirada". Estaba a punto de acercarse a su tierna hermanita para preguntarle donde había estado toda la noche, o mejor dicho partirle la cara al Takaishi por desaparecerse con su inocente hermana.

Justo antes de que empezara a encaminarse hacia dicha mesa, se quedó de piedra, inmóvil en su lugar por la escena que se desarrollaba, ahí, justo frente a sus ojos. El rubio se había acercado más de lo necesario a la castaña, comenzó a acariciar su mejilla, mientras que la joven adquiría un tono sonrosado, y lentamente ella se fué acercando, hasta que finalmente sus labios se unieron en un casto beso. Al separarse unieron sus frentes tiernamente.

El moreno sintió como un balde de agua fría caía sobre su cabeza, sus ojos se volvieron platos, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

-¿Tai por qué estás...- Su rubio mejor amigo, quien había llegado hacía a penas unos segundos, no pudo terminar su oración, comprendió al instante. - Hem... Vamos a sentarnos en aquella mesa por un momento- Comenzó a halarle al moreno, quien aún se encontraba en estado de shock, como pudo lo sento en la silla frente a él. Luego le sirvió un poco de agua en una copa, mientras movía repetidamente la mano frente a los ojos del castaño.

El Yagami fué reaccionando y tomó entre sus manos la copa para sorber solo un poco, aún sorprendido. Sus ojos se clavaron en el transparente líquido, con su mirada ausente comenzó a hablar en un hilo de voz a penas perceptible - Matt...- El rubio lo observó- Mi hermana... y tu hermano...- El de ojos celestes comenzaba a asustarse de la actitud zombie que empezaba a adquirir su casi hermano- Tai, no es para tanto- Intentaba calmarlo el mayor de los rubios mientras colocaba una mano sobre su hombro- Solo fué un beso, y a demas ese era el plan desde el principio ¿No?-

El de ojos chocolates despegó su mirada de la copa entre sus manos para dirigirla al rubio frente a él- Matt, pero es que tú no entiendes lo que acaba de suceder- ¡Claro que si lo sé! Tampoco soy tan estúpido Taichi- Le seguía el rubio mientras retiraba la mano de su hombro. -No me refiero a eso, es que acabo de...- Matt lo interrumpió abruptamente- ¡Deja de ponerte en faceta de sobreprotector!- ¡Te digo que no es eso Yamato!- ¿Entonces qué?- El moreno soltó un suspiro antes de volver a hablar -Me acabo de dar cuenta de que mi pequeña hermanita ya creció- El Ishida intentó aguantar la risa, pero le fué imposible- ¡Y recién es que te estás dando cuenta! Eres increíble Yagami. Ya tiene 18 años es más que obvio, Takeru también creció-

El moreno entornó los ojos empezaba a exasperarse- ¡No es lo mismo! Entiendo que tú también tengas un hermano menor, pero es muy diferente- El de cabello dorado nuevamente lo observó seriamente- Ya no tendré a quien prepararle el desayuno en la mañana cuando se le hace muy tarde, dejaré de cuidarla cuando esté enferma, ya nadie me pedirá ayuda para los deberes, na habrá más competencias para ganar el baño, ya no seré yo quien la consuele cuando tenga una pesadilla, dejaré de esperarla hasta la madrugada a que llegue de un concierto- El moreno lo observó con ojos melancólicos- No voy a poder protegerla por siempre y eso de verdad me duele Matt- Respiró hondamente- Es como mi pequeña princesa, siempre debo velar por su seguridad y ayudarla en todo lo que pueda, pero... Ella creció y al parecer dejará de necesitarme- Decía nuevamente en un hilo de voz, y bajando la mirada nuevamente, derrotado.

- Yagami vamos, no te pongas así, ella nunca dejará de necesitarte, eres su hermano, siempre le vas a hacer falta, a pesar de que seas un loco sobreprotector, creeme ella siempre te va a tener presente, no te preocupes por eso-El rubio volvió a poner una mano sobre el hombro del castaño de cabello alborotado- Creeme que siempre va a acudir a ti si tiene un problemao necesita un consejo, y tu debes apoyarla en todo, después de todo esa es la tarea de los hermanos mayores, así que deja de preocuparte- Finalizó con una sonrisa que fué devuelta al instante.

-¡Gracias Matt! Definitivamente no se equivocaron al darte el emblema de la amistad- Le decía con una risa burlona saliendo de sus labios- ¿Acaso dudabas de mi amistad?- Se hizo el ofendido- Por supuesto que no, lo que pasa es que es imposible tomarte en serio de esa forma- Ambos soltaron una carcajada sonora- ¿De qué "forma" estas hablando Yagami?- ¡No de nada en especial Yamato!- el de ojos cielo le da una mirada interrogante, que es totalmente ignorada por el moreno - Por cierto Matt el labial rojo te queda de maravilla- El rubio se puso rojo de vrgüenza mientras el de cabello alborotado dejaba escapar nuevamente una sonora carcajada.

* * *

**¿Les gustó?**

**¿Se esperaban esa reacción por parte de Tai?  
**

**¿Y la última parte les pareció graciosa? ^^  
**

Dejen un **review** y **escribe lo que quieras. **Estoy **preparada para cualquier tipo de review, desde bombas hasta apapachos ;)**

**Gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer :) **

**Saludos!  
**


	6. Bouquet

**Holaa! **

**¿Me extrañaron?**

**Feliz día de la amistad. Atrasado... Mas vale tarde que nunca, ¿no? **

Bueno mis queridos lectores, pasemos a contestar sus hermosos** reviews ;)**

**orion kuroi**: Me has sacado una sonrisa :D Me siento tan orgullosa de que te sientas identificado con uno de mis personajes :D Sabes yo también tengo una primita, bueno tiene 13 años... u.ú, y uno a veces se siente descolocado cuando te dicen "dejame tranquila que yo puedo hacerlo sola" Bueno ya que, hay que dejarlos crecer ^^. Sigue comentando ;) **  
**

**anaiza18**: Hola!Nunca dejaría a Kari sola xD no soy tan mala. Me alegra mucho que te gustara la reacción de Tai. Y bueno Yamato no podía ser perfecto ;) Sigue comentando :) Disfruta el cap ;)

**HikariCaelum**: Que bueno que te halla gustado :) Si Takeru es simplemente PERFECTO xD quiero uno así jejeje. Disfruta este cap ;)

**Sappy19**: Hola! Que bueno que te agrade mi historia :D Aquí está la actualización, disfruta el cap ;)

**Maimai:** Que linda :) Si Takeru es lindo, y yo también quiero un hermano mayor, ironicamente yo no tengo hermanos mayores, soy la mayor xD No soy tan mala como para dejar a Kari sola xD. Espero que este cap también sea de tu agrado.

**Ivymon**: Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado :D Aquí está el cap, disfrutalo ;)

**kimi ishida**: Hola! Que bueno que te agrade la historia :) Nadie se lo esperaba xD Aquí está la actualización! Disfruta el cap ;)

**Ashee Amirah**: Hola! Aquí está el Mimato :D Que bueno que te guste la historia :) Me alegra mucho. Aquí está la continuación, disfrutala :D

Nuevamente** muchas gracias** también a mis **lectores silenciosos, **sus opiniones son muuuy importantes para mi!** Dejen un review! No se preocupen que no muerdo ;) **

Los personajes **NO** me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños mas **la historia es mía** y la realizo sín fines lucrativos.

Separación de escenas: **-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Sin más que decir, les invito a leer...**

* * *

**Cupido ¿En una boda? **

Capítulo 6: Bouquet

La Tachikawa observó a su alrededor, acababan de servir el pastel de bodas, que por cierto estaba delicioso. Ya llevaba cerca de media hora sin ver a su "príncipe azul". Lanzó un suspiro, empezaba a aburrirse, tomó la copa frente a ella y sorbió un poco, mientras cruzaba la pierna.

El mayor de los rubios la observó, aún en compañía del moreno. A simple vista pudo percibir el aburrimiento en ella, y en ese momento una idea se asomó en su cabeza - Si la princesa está aburrida a divertirla se ha dicho- El de ojos cielo se excusó con su mejor amigo, y fue en dirección a la mesa donde yacía la joven de hermosos ojos miel.

En el camino se topó con un arreglo floral, tomó una rosa del ramillete y continuó con su recorrido hasta llegar a la espalda de la castaña, colocó frente a su rostro la rosa roja, mientras le susurraba al oído- Princesa perdone por dejarla sola tanto tiempo, espero que esta rosa compense mi demora- La joven castaña lo encaró con una brillante sonrisa, seguidamente se levantó de su asiento y tomó la rosa entre sus delicadas manos mientras se colocaba en puntas de pie y unían sus labios en un casto beso.

Al separarse el rubio esbozó una sonrisa ladina, la castaña se la devolvió al tiempo que entrelazaban sus manos- Por supuesto que te perdono mi príncipe- Se abrazaron tiernamente, deseando poder detener el tiempo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. **

El Yagami por su parte seguía espiando a su hermana, vigilando que el Takaishi no fuese un "manos largas". Si, el moreno había aceptado que su hermanita tuviese un... novio, rayos, esa frase aún le daba escalofríos. De igual manera debía asegurarse que dejaba a la luz de sus ojos en buenas manos. Porque a pesar de entender que debía darle su espacio para que pudiese crecer seguía siendo _**su **_hermanita, lo que le daba derecho a cuidarla, protegerla, y espiarla, en ocasiones excepcionales.

Mientras el moreno continuaba vigilando se sirvió un poco de champagne, observando su reloj en el proceso, casi era media noche. Tomó asiento en una de las mesas cercanas, colocó la copa sobre la misma, mientras tomaba su mentón con una de sus manos. Estaba seguro de haber olvidado algo, pero por más que lo intentaba no conseguía recordarlo - ¿Qué había olvidado?- Se preguntaba mientras dirigía su mirada al techo, buscando la respuesta.

Después de mucho pensar, sin obtener éxito alguno, decidió hacer una lista mental referente a la boda:

1- Brindis: Listo.

2- Baile: Listo.

3- Pastel: Listo.

4- Fotos: Listo.

5- Lanzar el bouquet:...

Debía buscar a Sora inmediatamente. Eso era lo que había olvidado, se levantó de la mesa rápidamente, sin siquiera darle una última mirada a su castaña hermana. Cruzó medio salón de fiesta, tropezando con un sin fin de invitados. Finalmente dio con los fotógrafos.

- ¡Sora!- Se sostuvo del marco de la puerta, mientras recuperaba el aliento, la observó detenidamente- ¿Sora? -Su pelirroja portaba una pequeña diadema plateada, haciendo juego con un cetro y una larga bufanda blanca de plumas. La joven volteó a verlo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, dejando escapar una risita.

El moreno le sonrió tiernamente de vuelta, tenía a la esposa más divertida y preciosa del mundo- Linda odio molestarte cuando estás en medio de tus fotos de diva, pero recuerda que el bouquet no se lanzará solo- Le guiñó un ojo a lo que ella sonrió tontamente - Amor lo olvidé por completo- El moreno le ofreció su mano a lo que ella aceptó sin rechistar. Se deshizo de su "disfraz" y lo siguió hasta el salón.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. **

La menor de los Yagami esperaba al rubio en la mesa, ya que el mismo se ofreció a buscar un poco del pastel de bodas. La castaña no podía estar más feliz, estaba en compañía del rubio más atento, caballeroso, tierno, agradable y lindo, ¿Qué decía lindo? ¡Irresistible! Sí, ese adjetivo le iba mucho mejor. Es que era rubio y con ojos de un azul tan profundo como el mar. Como le encantaba esa mirada y afirmaba, sin lugar a dudas, que nunca se cansaría de perderse en ella.

Y su forma de ser, tan soñador, tímido, sincero. Habían sido los mejores amigos desde los ocho años, 10 hermosos años de la más pura y bella amistad, pero las cosas habían cambiado, no sabía decir con exactitud en que momento. Repentinamente cada vez que lo veía se sentía extremadamente nerviosa, no sabía que decir, las palabras se aglomeraban en su garganta, cada vez que pensaba en él no podía evitar la estúpida sonrisa en sus labios y las millones de mariposas revoloteando en su interior. En aquel momento rubio amigo, también había cambiado, era mucho más reservado, empezó a ser más cariñoso y detallista con ella, evitaba su mirada.

La de ojos rojizos en ese momento no lo entendía bien, todo era muy confuso.

No comprendía el motivo de la risita divertida de su madre cada vez que el rubio la visitaba, ni las severas miradas que le regalaba su hermano al de ojos azules y mucho menos entendía los comentarios de su cuñada con respecto al Takaishi. Hasta el día de hoy, gracias a su tierno primer beso que se habían dado a penas hace unas horas. Dejó escapar un suspiro, que hermoso se sentía estar enamorada y ser correspondida.

Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa sosteniendo su rostro con ambas manos, mientras una tonta sonrisa se apoderaba de sus labios.

- Hola bonita - El dueño de sus pensamientos la regresó a la realidad - Perdón por tardar tanto, es que había una fila enorme para tomar una porción de pastel- El rubio colocó ambos platos sobre la mesa, depositó un beso sobre la frente de la castaña, que la hizo sonrojar, luego se sentó frente a ella y comenzaron a comer.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Los festejados hicieron acto de presencia en el gran salón, mientras el anfitrión decía- Agradezco su atención por favor, en breves instantes se lanzará el bouquet, por favor todas las solteras que deseen casarse acérquense al centro del salón-

Unos pocos minutos después, una gran cantidad de jóvenes se encontraban de pie frente a Sora, esperando a que arrojaran el tan preciado ramo.

La pelirroja las observó a todas, buscando a alguien, al no encontrarla se dirigió al anfitrión, y le susurró algo al oído, le dirigió una sonrisa él asintió, nuevamente tomó el micrófono en sus manos para dar el siguiente mensaje- Hikari, la novia te manda a decir que dejes tranquilo a tu novio y vengas a atrapar el ramo- El mayor de los Yagami le dedicó una dura mirada al anfitrión mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho.

La castaña inmediatamente se unió al grupo con un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas. La festejada dejó escapar una risita divertida, luego se colocó de espaldas al grupo de mujeres, sacó cuidadosamente una rosa del ramo, y la aventó hacia atrás.

La de ojos rojizos alzó las manos al techo, como todas las demás, esperando obtener la rosa, hasta que se oyó un chillido de emoción entre las jóvenes - ¡La tengo! ¡La tengo!- gritaba mientras agitaba la rosa entre sus manos.

La pelirroja tomó nuevamente el ramo entre sus manos para entregárselo, después de un efusivo abrazo, a su castaña mejor amiga. Pues sí, la Tachikawa había atrapado la rosa, una sonrisa se adueñó de sus labios.

Al momento, una lenta melodía comenzó a sonar, la de ojos miel buscó, entre la pequeña multitud que se había hecho, al rubio Ishida, lo tomó de la mano y comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la música. Unieron sus labios castamente frente a los invitados, e inmediatamente se ganaron un montón de silbidos y aplausos.

La pelirroja puso los ojos como platos, y le dirigió una mirada a su esposo que estaba tan sorprendido como ella- ¿En qué momento se juntaron ellos dos?- El castaño le sonrió mientras la tomaba de la cintura, dejó escapar una risita. Si ella supiera que hace unas horas los había visto besuqueándose en una de las esquinas del salón.

Al terminar la música, los fotógrafos se acercaron a los novios- ¿Qué les parece si tomamos algunas fotos con los invitados?- Los nuevos esposos asintieron, mientras todos los invitados regresaban a sus mesas.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El rubio seguía divirtiendo a la menor de los Yagami, la divertía con alguno de sus chistes, o simplemente rememoraban alguna de sus varias anécdotas de pequeños. Ambos se carcajeaban, o algunas veces simplemente se quedaban observandose sin decir absolutamente nada, maravillándose con la mirada del otro.

Hasta la llegada de cierto moreno.

-¡Hola niños!- El castaño se recargó en la silla del rubio- Vamos a tomar algunas fotos, ¿No les molesta cierto?- El Yagami ni siquiera esperó alguna respuesta, simplemente haló a Sora hacia sí, mientras los fotógrafos preparaban sus cámaras.

Los menores se encontraban uno al lado del otro, mientras los esposos se encontraban de pie justo trás de ellos. El moreno se inclinó, lo suficiente para ser escuchado solo por el menor de los rubios.

-Si le llegas a hacer algo a mi hermanita no vivirás para contarlo, tenlo por seguro- Le susurró a modo de advertencia, mientras apretaba su hombro fuertemente y volvía el rostro a las cámaras. El rubio tragó pesado, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, mientras en su rostro se hacía presente una mueca de miedo.

- ¡Oye rubio! ¿Podrías sonreír un poco?- El jóven de la cámara llamó su atención- Tienes cara de haber visto a un muerto-

-Vamos Takeru, sonríe- Le seguía el novio aún con la mano en su hombro, estrujándolo- ¿O es que acaso no tienes dientes?- El castaño portaba una sonrisa forzada, acompañada de un tic en su ojo izquierdo, en cualquier momento explotaría.

El de ojos de mar enfocó nuevamente su vista en la cámara, intentando sonreír y solo un pensamiento abordó su mente en ese momento _"¿En qué demnios me he metido?" _

* * *

**¿Qué les parece?  
**

**¿Qué tal el espionaje de Tai? **

**¿Se esperaban que Mimi atrapara el bouquet? **

**¿Qué les pareció el último pensamiento?**

Dejenme un **review **y haganme feliz si?^^

Estoy psicologicamente preparada para todo tipo de review **desde amenazas y bombas hasta besos y apapachos ;)**

**Por cierto **estoy buscandole nombre a los hijos de Hikari y Takeru ^^ **envienme un PM** y me dejan sus recomendaciones, **preferiblemente nombres en japones** ;)

Nos leemos

**Gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer **


	7. Desiciones y Sentimientos

**¡Holaa! ^^ **

**¿Cómo se encuentran todos?**

**¿Me extrañaron? Saben que sí ;)**

Bueno, como siempre, mis queridos lectores,** pasemos a contestar reviews ^^ **

**kim ishida: **Me alegra mucho que te guste ^^ Aquí está la conti

**Sappy19**: Que bueno que te guste ^^ bueno de por sí, Mimi es inesperada xD Y no te preocupes que a Tk no le va a ir mal. Disfruta el cap!

Maimai: Muchas gracias por tu recomendación ^^ Me alegra mucho que la historia sea de tu agrado, jejeje si ponía a Kari a atrapar el ramo Tai si mataba a Tk y es lo que menos quiero xD Aquí está el cap, espero que lo disfrutes!

**anaiza18**: Hola! Quizás si sean los próximos en casarse ;) Es que Tai ama a su hermanita y tiene que defenderla xD Estoy segura de que te va a gustar este cap! Disfrutalo ^^

**Ares-sama**: Que bueno que te agrade mi historia, si Tai no tiene que este cap sea de tu agrado ;)

**HikariCaelum**: Que bueno que te guste el fic^^ Tenía que poner a Tk y Kari tiernos, ellos son así y bueno Matt es mi chico perfecto, simplemente lo amo,aww si fuesen así *-* Jejeje, me salgo del tema, por otro lado Tai adora a su hermana je je quisiera un hermano mayor así T.T. Por cierto muchísimas gracias por tu recomendación, me ha ayudado un montón :) Disfruta el cap!

**Ivymon**: Hola! Que bueno que te agradara el cap :) Disfruta el cap!

espaola: Hola! Respondiendo a tu pregunta, juego de video también se le puede llamar videojuego, como xbox, playstation, nintendo, entre otros. Me alegra mucho saber que te guste mi fic y también muchísimas gracias por tu aporte! Disfruta el cap ;)

Nuevamente** muchas gracias** también a mis **lectores silenciosos, **sus opiniones son muuuy importantes para mi!** Dejen un review! No se preocupen que no muerdo ;) **

Los personajes **NO** me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños mas **la historia es mía** y la realizo sin fines lucrativos.

Separación de escenas: **-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Sin más que decir, les invito a leer...**

* * *

**Cupido ¿En una boda?**

Capítulo 7: Desiciones y Sentimientos

El de ojos chocolate continuó con su recorrido entre las mesas, para tomarse fotos con los invitados. La siguiente mesa era la de su rubio mejor amigo, que continuaba en compañía de la de ojos miel, se sonreían constantemente y se observaban con ojos de tontos enamorados, el moreno dejó escapar un suspiro, era demasiado empalagoso. Por otro lado su pelirroja estaba muy contenta por esa nueva pareja, su sonrisa era deslumbrante, casi daba saltitos para llegar hasta ellos.

La pelirroja se colocó justo detrás de la mesa, abrazandolos a los dos en el acto- ¡Estoy tan feliz!- El rubio y la castaña se sobresaltaron, estaban demasiado concentrados en la mirada del otro. El moreno se les unió, le dirigió una sonrisa al rubio, mientras la pelirroja conversaba animadamente con la castaña.

- Me alegro mucho de que por fin encontraras a alguien- el rubio dirigió su mirada a la castaña, mientras le contestaba al mayor de los Yagami- Creeme que yo también-

Después de unos minutos de charla entre las parejas y tomar algunas fotos, el de ojos como el mar le dirigió una mirada interrogante a su mejor amigo, mientras le hacía esa pregunta - ¿Dejaste en paz a Kari?- El moreno sonrió con malicia- Sí, por ahora- El rubio ante esta respuesta levanto una ceja confundido- ¿Qué quieres decir con "por ahora"?- El castaño bebió un poco de vino antes de responder - Dejemoslo en que le he dejado las cosas claras a tu hermano- y antes de que el Ishida pudiera si quiera asimilarlo, el moreno se encontraba en otra mesa sacándose fotos con los invitados.

El mayor de los rubios dejó escapar un suspiro, más tarde hablaría con Takeru sobre esto, por ahora solo quería disfrutar lo que quedaba de la fiesta con su hermosa princesa.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. **

-Te quiero mucho bonita- Era la quinta vez que se lo decía esa noche y la castaña no podía hacer más que sonreír y contestarle lo mucho que ella también lo quería, mientras daban otra vuelta al ritmo de la música- Aunque a decir verdad...- La menor de los Yagami lo observó expectante -La verdad es que tu hermano me intimida un poco- luego de esto dirigió la vista a sus zapatos, para evitar que ella observara su sonrojo, mas la de ojos rojizos solo dejó escapar una risita. Con esto el rubio levantó su mirada azulada hacia su rostro, preguntándose internamente que le parecía tan gracioso.

Ella al verlo tan sorprendido rozó rápidamente sus labios con los de él - No te preocupes- Le dijo mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro, un leve suspiro salió de sus labios para continuar - Mi hermano, ni siquiera es capaz de lastimar a una mosca- El rubio la separó un poco de él para depositar un beso en su frente, mientras le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa, ella se la devolvió al instante, mientras seguían bailando.

-No lastimaría ni a una mosca, siempre y cuando esta no se acerque a su hermanita- La castaña se separó un poco, observándolo interrogante -¿Dijiste algo?- El rubio solo negó con la cabeza, luego la tomó de la mano, colocándola sobre su cuello, para continuar bailando, la menor de los Yagami recostó nuevamente su cabeza en el hombro del ojiazul.

"Ahora no me importa si tengo que soportar miles de amenazas más, si con eso tengo el privilegio de estar siempre a tu lado bonita"

El rubio sonrió ante este pensamiento, porque era verdad, por su bonita sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa que la hiciera feliz.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. **

La pelirroja continuaba tomándose fotos con el mayor de los Yagami, se dirigían a otra mesa cuando observó a la gente que bailaba en la pista, reconociendo de inmediato al rubio menor que bailaba muy acarameladamente con su cuñada. Luego dirigió su mirada a su esposo, luego nuevamente al rubio y así sucesivamente, hasta que el moreno la tomó de la mano-¿Pasa algo preciosa?-

-No, nada- El moreno dirigió su mirada a donde anteriormente la tenía Sora, he inmediatamente apretó sus puños -Amor calmate- Le dijo tranquilamente- Sabes perfectamente que Takeru sería incapaz de dañar a Hikari- El moreno le dirigió nuevamente la mirada a su esposa- Si lo se, es solo que...- Ella solo le sonrió- Está bien, entiendo que no lo aceptes inmediatamente-

El de cabello alborotado le sonrió, después de todo esa era una de las cosas por las cuales la amaba tanto, ella lo entendía perfectamente- Solo espero que no lo hayas asustado o amenazado en un arranque de celos- Dijo y justo después comenzó a reírse de su broma.

El moreno se rascó la cabeza nerviosamente- Si, je je, arranque de celos, ja ja- luego bajó la mirada. La pelirroja de inmediato dejó de reír y lo observó atentamente- ¡Taichi Yagami! ¿Qué le hiciste?- El de ojos chocolate solo atinó a reirse nerviosamente, mientras la expresión de Sora cambiaba cada vez más - ¡En este mismo instante vas y te disculpas con él!- finalizó con los brazos cruzados.

-Pe...pero cariño... quedan muchas mesas todavía- La nueva Yagami le dirigió una mirada fulminante, e inmediatamente el moreno sintió como una gota rodaba por su nuca- Bien linda, ya voy, no te enojes-

Definitivamente de esta no se salvaría.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. **

El Takaishi se recargó en la silla, mientras la castaña no paraba de reír ante las ocurrencias del rubio, eso le encantaba de él, su gran imaginación y su facilidad con las palabras. La estaban pasando de maravilla hasta que la expresión del ojiazul se ensombreció - ¿Estás bien?- El rubio ni siquiera pareció oírla, seguía con la mirada perdida - Takeru ¿Qué te pasa? Me estás asustando- La joven se volteó, intentando ubicar lo que tenía así al rubio, encontrándose a su hermano en el acto.

-Hika, ¿Me prestas a Takeru unos segundos?- La menor observó al rubio frente a ella, ahora estaba pálido y podría jurar haberlo visto tragar pesado, luego dirigió la mirada a su hermano mayor- ¿No tenías que tomarte unas fotos ahora?- El moreno le sonrió- La verdad sí, pero ahora Sora no está muy feliz- La menor lo observó largamente- Y ¿Para qué necesitas a Takeru?- El de cabello alborotado volteó, para encontrarse con la mirada fulminante de su esposa, luego dirigió la mirada nuevamente a su hermanita- Es que tengo algo que arreglar con él-

El menor de los rubios empezó a sudar frío, pero luego recordó de quien se trataba, tomó valor de un lugar muy recóndito de su ser, se levantó y le dirigió una mirada al moreno antes de decir- Está bien Tai- Luego se puso de pie, para colocarse cara a cara con el de mirada chocolate- ¿Dónde quieres que hablemos?- El mayor de los Yagami sonrió, hizo un gesto con la mano, a lo que el menor de los rubios lo siguió de cerca.

La castaña, por otro lado, sonrió, convencida de que su hermano lo aceptaría, después de todo él era el mejor de los hermanos.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. **

La Tachikawa se encontraba jugando con el bouquet, acariciando las rosas tranquilamente, mientras el Ishida la observaba feliz. Se veía tan tierna con el ramo entre sus manos. La castaña le dirigió la mirada, llevaba unos 15 minutos sin decir nada, le sonrió- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?- al decir esto último sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rojizo, que a los ojos del rubio la hacía ver aún más adorable.

El mayor de los rubios sonrió justo antes de responder- Si, tienes algo en la cara- la castaña dejó caer el ramo sobre la mesa, mientras tomaba rápidamente su cartera entre sus manos, luego empezó a buscar su espejo de bolsillo en su interior, pero antes de lograrlo, unas manos tomaban las suyas propias- Tienes algo en la cara que me vuelve realmente loco- suavizó un poco su agarre, mientras continuaba, ante el rostro sorprendido de la joven- Todavía no se exactamente qué es, no estoy seguro si son tus hermosos ojos, o tus suaves mejillas- Dirigió su mano derecha a una de sus mejillas acariciándola delicadamente- O también puede ser tu graciosa y perfilada naríz- la acarició levemente- Podrían ser tus gruesos y perfectos labios- Los rozó con el pulgar - Quizás tu pequeño mentón- Lo tomó a modo que pudiese observarlo directo a los ojos.

-¿Podría ser todos estos hermosos rasgos juntos?- su sonrisa se ensanchó- Aún no se que es lo que tienes, pero me haces volverme un completo tonto, tan solo con observarte ¿Sabías?- Si pensaba que antes tenía un tierno sonrojo, ahora podría jurar que si la comparaban con un tomate no sabrían la diferencia, ni siquiera podía pronunciar palabra-Creo que lo que me gusta de ti, va más allá de lo físico- El rubio se sonrojó un poco- Hermosa princesa Mimi, debo decirle que en este preciso momento...- El ojiazul volvió a posar su mano en su mejilla acunándola levemente- Estoy enamorámdome de ti-

* * *

¿Qué les parece **el comentario de Tk sobre la mosca**? xD **Su pensamiento** *-*

¿Qué me dicen de **la reacción de Sora** sobre la amenaza de Tai? xD

¿Quién quere hacer un** club de Yamato**? Manito arriba **\o/ **jejejeje

**Dejenle un review a esta humilde autora y haganla feliz si? ^^**

Comenten lo que deseen!

Estoy psicologicamente preparada para todo tipo de review **desde amenazas y bombas hasta besos y apapachos ;)**

Nos leemos pronto!

**Gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer **


	8. Confrontación

**Holaa! ¿Cómo están? **

**Siii! Subí el cap rápido! *Aplausos* xD **

**Por cierto cumplo años el 14 (Cosa que no les importaWujuuu \o/ xDDD) **

**A responder reviews queridos lectores! **

anaiza18: Hola! Que bueno que la historia te este gustando! Si! Sora mandará en casa ;) El favorito de todas es Tk, pero es que Matt tiene algo *-*... Desvario xD Espero que este cap sea de tu agrado ;) Disfrualo!

HikariCaelum: Hola! Que bueno que mi fic te saque una sonrisa, me hincho de orgullo ;) Sora manda! Arriba Sora! lol. Aquí está la conversación, por cierto, espero que sea de tu agrado, me tardé un montón escribiendola, pero me encanta el resultado, espero de todo corazón que a ti también ;) Matt como ya había comentado antes es mi prototipo de hombre perfecto, que por cierto no existe T-T. Desvario otra vez xD. Disfruta el cap ;)

Maimai: Hola! Que bueno que te saque sonrisas, ese es mi principal objetivo :) Cumpliendo tus deseos publiqué 6 días después, espero que así no quieras matarme xD Disfruta el cap;)

Ivymon: Hola! Antes que nada dejame felicitarte nuevamente por tu hermoso fic! ;) Por otro lado que bueno que te haya gustado el baile! Y el comentario xD Es que Sora manda xD Aquí está el cap! Disfrutalo! ;)

AguusDemsey: Hola! Bienvenida! Me alegra mucho que te guste :D Que alegría que te guste el Tk de mi fic, yo también quiero un Matt así *-* Me llena de orgullo que te sientas identificada con Tai :D Aquí está el cap! Disfrutalo :D

Nuevamente** muchas gracias** también a mis **lectores silenciosos, **sus opiniones son muuuy importantes para mi!** Dejen un review! No se preocupen que no muerdo ;) **

**Recuerden cualquier duda que tengan pueden dejarme un review y preguntarme lo que sea ;)**

Los personajes **NO** me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños mas **la historia es mía** y la realizo sin fines lucrativos.

Separación de escenas: **-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Sin más que decir, les invito a leer...**

* * *

**Cupido ¿En una boda?**

Capítulo 8: Confrontación

La de ojos miel solo atinó a observarlo profundamente. El rubio por su parte fue retirando su mano de la suave mejilla de ella -Princesa discúlpeme si la incomodé, pero debe entender que me ha robado el corazón- e inmediatamente bajó la mirada a sus manos.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de la Tachikawa, tomó sus manos entre las suyas propias, intentando deshacer el nerviosismo que, seguramente, ahora invadía al rubio frente a ella, e inmediatamente el Ishida levantó la mirada- No te preocupes- El rubio le sonrió, besó las manos de la castaña, logrando que la sonrisa de ella se ensanchara.

-Te quiero princesa- la joven lo abrazó de improvisto y el rubio sólo sonrió, mientras correspondía el abrazo. Hasta que algo llamó su atención.

Un joven rubio seguía a su mejor amigo ha los jardines, los observó mientras que cruzaban la puerta, pero el aroma de la castaña que abrazaba en ese momento era tan embriagante que ni siquiera reparó en el rubio acompañante.

Al separarse de la castaña, se observaron en silencio, hasta que algo en la mente del Ishida hizo "clic". El rubio que acompañaba a su mejor amigo no era nada más y nada menos que su hermano menor. Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente. -¿Matt? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué viste?- Le preguntaba la castaña cada vez más consternada.

El de ojos de mar salió de su asombro al instante- Mimi- Le decía mientras acariciaba sus manos suavemente- Tengo que ir a salvar a mi hermano- La joven lo observó interrogante nuevamente - ¿De quién?-

-De Tai, sabes que es muy celoso con Kari- La castaña rió por lo bajo- Si, vi a Takeru bailando con Kari, se veían tan lindos- Continuó con aire soñador, esto le causó gracia al rubio.

-Ve a salvar a Takeru, yo voy a hablar con Sora, me pareció verla un poco molesta- Seguidamente el rubio se levantó de la mesa, ayudando a la Tachikawa en el acto, ella rosó sus labios con los de él y luego cada uno fue en busca de su amigo. La castaña para averiguar por qué su amiga se encontraba molesta, y el rubio para evitar un asesinato contra su hermano menor.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-. **

La menor de los Yagami seguía en la mesa que anteriormente compartía con el Takaishi, se recargó en el asiento mientras disfrutaba de su vino, recorrió el salón con la mirada, hasta que se topó con una pelirroja, que a los ojos de la castaña no parecía muy feliz.

La novia se encaminó a la mesa donde se encontraba su cuñada, tomó asiento en la silla frente a ella, y suspiró sonoramente.

La castaña la observó unos segundos hasta que finalmente se atrevió a preguntar- ¿Qué te sucede Sora? Deberías estar feliz, es tu boda- La de ojos cobrizos apoyó los codos sobre la mesa mientras recargaba su cabeza entre sus manos- Es tu hermano-

-¿Ahora qué hizo?- La pelirroja lo meditó unos segundos, si le decía a Kari que su hermano había amenazado a Takeru, ella también iba a estar enfadada con él, y eso definitivamente era algo que quería evitar. La pelirroja hizo un ademán con ambas manos restándole importancia al asunto- No es nada, es una cosa tonta- La castaña le sonrió, mientras la pelirroja solo pensaba - _Más le vale que se haya disculpado, o sino...-_ Su semblante cambió nuevamente. -¿Estás segura de que estás bien?- La pelirroja asintió rápidamente.

-Sora, Kari- Ambas voltearon al mismo tiempo, para encontrarse con una castaña de ojos miel, la joven se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban a rededor de las mesas.

-Hola Mimí, estás preciosa- La menor fue la primera en saludar, la Tachikawa sonrió- Gracias, tu también- Volteó hacia la pelirroja- Sora ¿Estás bien? Te veías un poco molesta- La novia se sonrojó, no sabía que era tan expresiva- No es nada- Se apresuró a decir. La Yagami observó el camino por donde se habían ido el rubio y su hermano, dejó escapar un suspiro, por alguna razón se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

La de ojos miel pidió vino a uno de los mesoneros que pasaba por allí, la pelirroja repitió su acción, luego las dos posaron la mirada sobre la menor al mismo tiempo- Oye Kari- La llamó la castaña. La menor se volteó, saliendo de sus cavilaciones, las observó a ambas al mismo tiempo- Has estado toda la fiesta con Takeru- La menor sintió su cara arder- Hem... Bueno...Es que...- Bajó la mirada observando sus manos nerviosa- Awww... ¡Que linda!- La Tachikawa interrumpió su balbuceo- Estás toda sonrojada- La pelirroja entornó los ojos, ya le parecía raro que su mejor amiga no hubiese hecho un comentario así.

La castaña levantó su mirada, aún más apenada, la de ojos cobrizos aprovechó la ensoñación de su mejor amiga, para continuar con su conversación -Kari, nos tienes que contar todo- La menor dejó escapar un suspiro, para comenzar con todo lo que había pasado desde que entraron al salón. Las otras dos solo escuchaban atentamente hasta que llegó a un punto de la narración.

-¿¡SE BESARON!?- Gritaron las dos al unisón, logrando que un centenar de miradas se clavaran en el trío de jóvenes- ¡Bajen la voz!- Les pedía la menor, mientras volteaba a todos lados, sonriendo a los invitados en forma de disculpa, dejó escapar un suspiro al sentir que nadie las observaba y continuó con su relato un poco sonrojada- Pues... Si...- Las dos mayores no hicieron mas que emocionarse ante la confesión de la más joven- Y ¿Cómo fue?- La Tachikawa se apresuró a preguntar- Fue tan romántico... y tierno... y...- Dejó escapar un suspiro, ¿Cómo explicarles que había sido lo más tierno del mundo?

Las mayores la observaron con ternura, mientras una sonrisa aparecía en sus rostros. La menor luego observó a Mimi - Oye, tu también tienes que contarnos, ¿Cómo es que de la nada besas a Matt así no más? - Ahora la Tachikawa era el centro de atención de sus amigas- Ehm... bueno...-

Ahora era su turno de confesar.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El mayor de los rubios llegó al jardín, se encontraba sumamente nervioso, Taichi era capaz de cualquier cosa, sobre todo cuando se trataba de sobreproteger a su hermanita, dejó escapar un suspiro, mientras escaneaba el lugar con la mirada, buscando un revoltijo de cabellos chocolate, que le indicara que su mejor amigo se encontraba allí.

Detalló cada rincón, hasta que finalmente los encontró. El Yagami observaba la luna, dándole la espalda al menor. Suspiró aliviado al encontrar a su hermanito de una pieza.

Entonces se acercó, cuidadosamente, evitando ser visto por alguno de los dos jóvenes que se debatían a hablar. Decidió que los vigilaría cuidadosamente, solo para estar seguro de que su mejor amigo no lo dejaría sin hermano.

Se colocó detrás de un árbol, lo suficientemente cerca para observa lo que hacían, mas no para escucharlos.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar, hasta que alguno de los dos comenzara con la conversación, y justo en ese momento el Yagami se volteó a observar a su hermanito, a lo que Yamato solo pudo tragar pesado.

La conversación ya había comenzado.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. **

El menor de los rubios, por su parte, se recostó de la pared, observando sus zapatos negros, como si fuese lo más interesante que jamás hubiese visto. Empezaba a balancearse sobre sus talones, le era imposible mantenerse quieto ante la atmósfera tan pesada que recién se había apoderado del ambiente. Y que de un momento a otro se intensificó, al oír el suspiro que escapaba de los labios de su interlocutor.

El moreno dirigió su vista al rubio, y para su sorpresa no sabía que decir exactamente, nunca fue bueno con las disculpas, no, mejor dicho, su orgullo era demasiado grande para poder disculparse, y desde su punto de vista, su pequeña "advertencia", era la más pura verdad, porque después de todo su hermanita era lo más sagrado que existía.

-Creo… que debo disculparme- Por fin alguien había decidido acabar con el tortuoso silencio- Por favor discúlpame Tai- Ante esto al moreno se le desencajó el rostro, hasta donde él sabía el que debía disculparse no era precisamente el rubio- Acabo de romper una promesa- El castaño parpadeó repetidas veces, seguro el ojiazul había abusado de la bebida- ¿Qué?- Eso fue lo único que pudo atinar a decir el mayor.

-¿En serio no te acuerdas Tai?- El moreno negó levemente, a lo que el de cabello dorado dejó escapar un suspiro, justo antes de comenzar su relato.

******-Flash back-**

El menor de los rubios se encontraba botando su preciado balón de básquet, mientras un moreno lo interceptaba, cubriendo totalmente el aro- ¡Tai, ríndete!- El Ishida le gritaba desde una esquina de la improvisada cancha- ¡Sabes que Takeru te pateará el trasero otra vez!- El moreno solo le regaló una fulminante mirada, y justo en ese momento sintió una ráfaga de viento por su costado izquierdo, se volteó lo más rápido que pudo, para encontrarse con que el menor estaba colgando del aro mientras la pelota, que anteriormente botaba, se deslizaba limpiamente por dentro de este. El Yagami estaba atónito, tan solo había volteado unos segundos, ¿Cómo era posible que ese jovencito de a penas catorce años lo venciera siete veces seguidas?, suspiró resignado- Está bien rubiecito, ganaste- El menor se dejó caer, para aterrizar en el suelo, para después recoger su balón. Le regaló una sonrisa al castaño, mientras el rubio mayor se acercaba, y en un solo movimiento pasó un brazo alrededor de su cuello, mientras que con la otra mano se dedicaba a revolverle salvajemente el cabello- Así se hace enano- Le gritaba feliz, a lo que el Takaishi intentaba soltarse desesperadamente del "abrazo" de su congénere.

El moreno por otro lado solo los observaba de brazos cruzados. Hasta que una vocecita lo hizo voltearse rápidamente-¡Hermano!- El rubio menor logró soltarse y se acomodó como pudo el cabello. Este gesto logró sacarle una baja risa al Ishida.

La menor se refugió en el pecho de su hermano, mientras lo abrazaba, el de mirada chocolate la correspondió en el acto, hasta que sintió un pequeño temblor en la espalda de su hermanita, y al bajar la mirada para cerciorarse de que se encontraba bien, encontró sus ojos rojizos inundados en lagrimas, esto lo alteró- ¿Qué pasó Hika?- Sin querer su voz salió más severa de lo que esperaba, lo que logró que la castaña lo observara directo a los ojos- Es que…- Pero antes de que pudiera continuar su voz se quebró, y nuevamente ocultó su rostro en el pecho de su hermano.

El rubio menor se acercó, para encontrarse con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas de su mejor amiga. Esto enfureció al ojiazul de sobremanera, inspiró para lograr calmarse- Hikari ¿Qué…- Pero antes de que el rubio terminara su pregunta, la castaña se encontraba sollozando entre sus brazos, él le acarició el cabello repetidas veces- Tranquila Kari- Le decía en susurros- Deja de llorar- La Yagami lo observó a los ojos- ¿Sabes que todo tiene solución verdad?- Ella asintió lentamente, y él solo le regaló una ladina sonrisa, secó sus lagrimas con la yema de los dedos. La joven inspiró hondamente, y después de calmarse, le regaló una tímida sonrisa.

Por otro lado los dos mayores observaban la escena sorprendidos-¿Te das cuenta que el enano logró calmarla más rápido que tú?- El Yagami solo ignoró su comentario, un poco dolido, más bien celoso. ¡Era su hermano por todos los cielos! ¡El que debería solucionar todos sus problemas! Pero no, al parecer ahora el mejor amigo, desplaza al hermano, ¡Su hermano de toda la vida! El de ojos chocolate le dio la espalda, recogiendo el balón de básquet, se disponía a irse, hasta que sintió que alguien lo halaba del brazo, y al voltearse, se encontró con unos grandes ojos azules. –Tai, creo que deberías saber que hoy vamos a matar a un tal Hiroto- El moreno lo observó con la interrogante en el rostro- Kari está llorando porque ese hijo de…- El mayor abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ¿Desde cuando el rubio tenía ese lenguaje?, el menor inspiró para calmarse- Intentó propasarse con ella- Eso fue más que suficiente para que la cordura del Yagami lo abandonara por completo- ¿Dónde está ese mal nacido?- El ojiazul le explicó brevemente donde vivía.

-Matt- Lo llamó su mejor amigo en un tono gélido- Lleva a Kari a casa por favor- El Ishida asintió sin rechistar, ese tono le ponía la carne de gallina- Dile a mamá que llegaré tarde- Esta vez había hablado su hermano, imitando, casi a la perfección el tono del Yagami, eso lo hizo sentir escalofríos. Luego se fue junto a la castaña, sin siquiera dirigirle una última mirada a ese par. Se parecían en demasía.

Mientras el de cabello alborotado caminaba sin mediar palabra y a su lado le seguía el Takaishi, ambos portaban el mismo gesto desencajado, casi se observaba como chispas salían de los ojos de ambos. Parecían un perfecto espejo –Takeru- Lo llamó el mayor cuando ya iban a mitad de camino, el otro simplemente le dirigió la mirada, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño, por el enojo que ahora lo invadía – Hikari solo es de nosotros dos – El rubio le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva- No podemos dejar que ningún imbécil se acerque a ella, con ningún tipo de intención- El menor asintió ante esto- Prométeme algo- El castaño dejó de andar para quedar frente a frente con el Takaishi- Tú eres el único que podrá cuidar de ella cuando yo no esté, velarás por su seguridad promételo- -Lo prometo- contestó sin rechistar el ojiazul. –Bien, confío en ti Takeru.- continuó el moreno- Ahora a matar a ese tal Hiro… Lo que sea- Ambos continuaron caminando como un perfecto espejo, mientras el atardecer caía a sus espaldas.

******-********Fin Del Flash back- **

El moreno lo observó quedamente, después de que el rubio finalizara su relato- Demonios- El moreno lo tomó de la solapa de la camisa elevándolo en el acto, el menor solo le clavó sus orbes azules con decisión, si debía soportar un puñetazo para estar con su Hikari le haría frente, no huiría como un cobarde, ahora sólo debía esperar el impacto contra su mejilla izquierda.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El mayor de los rubios observó claramente como el Yagami elevaba a su hermanito con una sola mano mientras que con la otra se preparaba para estamparle un buen izquierdoso, estuvo a punto de salir de su escondite, pero se detuvo al observar como se congelaban en su sitio, la interrogante se apoderó de su rostro ¿Qué demonios había sucedido?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El Takaishi seguía elevado, y seguía con su mirada clavada en los ojos chocolate de su atacante, y pudo captar un deje de indecisión en ellos, y en el momento en que iba a preguntar, el castaño lo atrajo hacia sí, envolviéndolo en un abrazo- Rubio idiota- le dijo- ¿En serio me creías capaz de golpearte?- El ojiazul sonrió ladinamente aún sin verlo a la cara- Tenía la esperanza de que no lo hicieras- El Yagami deshizo el abrazo, ahora para enredar un brazo alrededor de su cuello revolviéndole el cabello en el acto- ¿Después de todo lo que hemos pasado enserio crías que te golpearía?- El rubio por su parte solo dejó escapar una carcajada, después lo soltó, uniéndose a sus risas en el acto. Ni siquiera se percataron del ruido proveniente de los árboles.

-El que debería disculparse soy yo- Continuó el castaño- Perdón por haberte asustado con mi advertencia- el menor solo desordenó, aún más, su dorado cabello, no sabía que decir, solo atinó a regalarle una sonrisa- No te preocupes- El moreno le sonrió apenado- Oye- El castaño desvió su mirada a la luna- Solo cuídala, ella… Ella se lo merece- El rubio asintió, luego el moreno le tendió la mano en modo de saludo, y al instante el ojiazul la tomó- ¿Amigos?- El menor lo miró confuso -¿Cuándo dejamos de serlo?- El de mirada chocolate le sonrió divertido. _Definitivamente era lo mejor para su hermanita. _

-Espero que mis sobrinos sean hermosos- Lo dijo en susurro, cuando ya se disponían a entrar al salón- ¿Qué dijiste?- El menor lo miró confuso- Nada tonto- El castaño le dio un pequeño empujón para que terminara de entrar al salón.

Por fin habían dejado las cosas claras, el moreno sonrió, ahora sabía de antemano que su hermanita tendría a la mejor persona para cuidarla.

* * *

Por cierto, si se lo preguntaban _Hiroto_, según mi información, significa _Impertinente_ xD

**¿Qué les pareció?**

¿Estuvo bien **la conversación**? ¿**Cumplió con sus espectativas**?

**¿Qué les gusto?**

**¿Qué no les gustó?**

Por cierto **ya tengo los nombres de los hijos de Tk y Kari**, pero **como soy mala no se los diré**, hasta el último cap ;)

**El club de mi super sexy Yamato tiene 2 fans** (yo también cuento) xD y **a petición de los lectores he abierto uno de Takeru** quien también cuenta con 2 miembros :D

**Quedan pocos capítulos!** Por cierto, si quieren **pasen por mi profile y lean Game of a Princess** o **alguno de mis muchos one-shots**, en su mayoría **son Takari o Mimato**, claro solo si quieren (**Les prometo que no se arrepentirán**) ;)

_Que nota más larga :O_

**Por otro lado...Dejenle un review a esta humilde autora y haganla feliz si? ^^**

Comenten lo que deseen!

Estoy psicologicamente preparada para todo tipo de review **desde amenazas y bombas hasta besos y apapachos ;)**

Nos leemos pronto!

**Gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer **


	9. Viaje ¿A dónde?

**Hola gente hermosa que me lee y desea matarme por haberme tardado tanto (?) **

**¿Cómo están? **

**Tengo 20 añitos \o/ (?) **

**Iba a publicar ayer pero mi internet realmente me odia T-T**

Pasaré a responder los reviews **de las personas que no tienen cuenta**

Maimai: Hola! Si! Tuve un apapacho! Wujuuuu! Ahora me vas a querer matar con una bomba por haber tardado tanto :( Por otro lado... Que bueno que te haya gustado la conversación :) Yo también quiero un hermano así ^^ Lo de los nombres, todo a su tiempo :) Otro miembro para el club de Takeru :D Espero recibir un review en este capítulo :D Cuidate! Yo si te mando un apapacho \o/ ;)

Nuevamente** muchas gracias** también a mis **lectores silenciosos, **sus opiniones son muuuy importantes para mi!** Dejen un review! No se preocupen que no muerdo ;) **

**Recuerden cualquier duda que tengan pueden dejarme un review y preguntarme lo que sea ;)**

Los personajes **NO** me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños mas **la historia es mía** y la realizo sin fines lucrativos.

Separación de escenas: **-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Sin más que decir, les invito a leer...**

* * *

**Cupido ¿En una Boda?**

**Capitulo 9: Viaje ¿A dónde?**

La castaña se removió incómoda en su asiento, y por segunda vez dirigía su mirada a la puerta, por donde, anteriormente, habían desaparecido su hermano y el rubio. Le era imposible concentrarse en la conversación que llevaban a cabo la pelirroja y la castaña. Estaba demasiado nerviosa, ya habían pasado aproximadamente unos veinte minutos, demasiado tiempo para hablar, al menos eso creía ella.

-Voy a salir a tomar un poco de aire- Las otras dos solo asintieron, pero antes de que pudiese ponerse de pie el mayor de los rubios hizo su aparición. Se acercó a la menor, haciéndole una seña, ella por su parte suspiró aliviada, su hermano no iba a ir a la cárcel por homicidio. El rubio por su lado se posicionó al lado de la Tachikawa, entrelazando sus manos en el acto, a lo que ella le brindó una sonrisa.

Este acto no pasó desapercibido por la pelirroja, en sus labios se formó una pícara sonrisa, de esta no se salvaría, ya no podría evadir las preguntas como hace unos segundos. Les sonsacaría la información a toda costa.

La menor le dirigió una mirada cómplice a su cuñada, mientras sonreía de lado, ella también quería saber absolutamente todo con lujo de detalles, después de todo lo que es igual no es trampa ¿Cierto?

-Mimi… Tenemos una conversación pendiente- Sora llamó su atención, mientras que la aludida no hizo más que reírse bajamente- Podemos hablarlo en otro momento…- La castaña menor le dirigió una mirada- Oh no, ahora mismo- Le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva al rubio- ¿No te molesta verdad Matt?- El rubio negó, no tenía ni idea en lo que se había metido.

-¿Cómo es que han estado toda la fiesta juntos si a penas se han conocido?- La de ojos miel se sonrojó, esto era sumamente incomodo, observó a su rubio acompañante, igual de sonrojado que ella.

-¿Y bien?- Esta vez se trataba de la Yagami menor, la aludida suspiró, ahora definitivamente no tenía escapatoria. El rubio tragó pesado, miró a su princesa y le sonrió, para después hacerles frente a las dos jóvenes, y al instante se sintió intimidado ante las miradas que se posaban en él.

Y eso que sólo había sido una pregunta. Este interrogatorio apenas comenzaba

.-.-.-.-.

El novio recién había ingresado en el salón. Buscó a su esposa con la mirada, y la encontró en una mesa junto a su hermana, acompañadas también de su mejor amigo y la Tachikawa. Se acercó sigiloso, y en eso se percató de la mirada que portaban la pelirroja, brillante, inquisidora, hasta podría decir que un poco intimidante. Eso solo podía significar una cosa, debía auxiliar a su mejor amigo.

Su esposa si así lo deseaba podía convertirse en una Sherlock, y descubrir hasta el más oscuro secreto, lo peor de todo es que si se llegaba a juntar con Hikari, esta le seguía la corriente y hacía el papel de Watson.

Detuvo al rubio menor tomándolo del hombro. –Escucha Takeru- El menor volteó- Tenemos que detener a Hikari y a Sora- El moreno volvió la vista a su mejor amigo, quien le hacía muecas en señal de ayuda. El Takaishi imitó al Yagami, encontrándose a su hermano, se veía sumamente estresado- Tu entretén a Hikari, yo me encargo de Sora- El castaño salió disparado a la mesa, sin que el rubio pudiese mediar palabra.

.-.-.-.-.

-Hola cariño- La pelirroja volteó, y le sonrió- Ven, recuerda que tenemos que arreglar todo- El moreno le hizo un guiño, mientras la novia se ponía de pie. – Que no se les olvide que tenemos una conversación pendiente- Agregó, al tiempo que el castaño la tomaba de la mano para sacarla de allí.

La Yagami se giró en su asiento, para encontrar de frente a su rubio, este le sonrió al instante, tomó asiento a su lado, mientras ella le susurraba al oído- ¿Todo bien con mi hermano?- Él la tomó de las manos, besándolas al instante- Si bonita- Prefirió omitir algunos detalles, no creía conveniente que la Yagami se enterara absolutamente de todo, al menos no por ahora.

-Hikari, ¿A dónde se van a ir Tai y Sora de viaje?- La menor le dirigió la mirada a la castaña frente a ella- No estoy segura. Porque primero Sora quería ir a Italia, después mi hermano dijo que era más divertido Madrid- La Yagami dejó reposar la cabeza en su mano derecha, aquella discusión había sido eterna, dejó escapar un suspiro- Lo más seguro es que sea en algún lugar de Europa- Los ojos de Mimi brillaron de emoción- Un romántico viaje a Europa… ¡Que hermoso!- El rubio mayor no hizo más que sonreírle a su castaña, adoraba que fuese tan risueña y soñadora.

La Yagami sonrió, la verdad no había pensado mucho en el viaje de su hermano, al menos no desde ese punto de vista. Quizás Mimi tenga razón, un viaje a Europa puede ser romántico, las vistas, los monumentos, la comida, bueno en las fotos todo se veía precioso. No había podido ir a conocerlo. Su más grande sueño era el de poder ir a conocer la Torre Eiffel. Suspiró, como le gustaría.

El rubio menor le dirigió una mirada, estaba totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos, soñando despierta. Se veía tan linda así.

La menor parpadeó, se había perdido en sus cavilaciones, enlazó su mano con la del rubio, y este le regaló una sonrisa. Como le gustaría conocer Paris en compañía de Takeru.

.-.-.-.-.

El cerrar de la cajuela dio por terminada la labor del novio, dio un suspiro, todavía no entendía como Sora podía llevar dos maletas grandes y repletas de ropa para un viaje de tres semanas, si él a duras penas logró llenar una.

Estaba exhausto. Luego observó a su esposa, quien tenía la mirada fija en él - ¿Nerviosa?- Ella dejó escapar una risita por lo bajo. – No, nada de eso- Se acercó hasta el castaño colgándose en su cuello- Quizás un poco ansiosa- Él le regaló una sonrisa.

Después de mucho discutir sobre su viaje para la luna de miel, el Yagami había optado por elegir un destino al azar, y se negaba rotundamente a que Sora supiera el destino, el único enterado era él.

-Tranquila linda, no falta mucho para que lo averigües- Le pelirroja rosó sus labios con los de él. –Por cierto ¿Te disculpaste adecuadamente con Takeru?- Le preguntó después de que el beso terminara- Claro linda- Ella sonrió, abrazándolo en el acto. Él enredó sus brazos en la estrecha cintura de su esposa, acercándola más a él.

-Te amo- Le susurró en el oído, esto hizo que la sonrisa del moreno se ensanchara. –Yo te amo más- le contestó, para luego separarse y perderse en la mirada del otro. Al instante se sonrieron- Deberíamos irnos- Agregó la de mirada cobriza- Se nos hace tarde- A lo que el moreno asintió, tomándola de la mano.

El castaño abrió la puerta del copiloto, haciendo una reverencia- Tonto- Le dijo entre risas, a las que el Yagami se unió después de cerrar la puerta. Ingresó al puesto de piloto, encendió el auto y seguidamente le dirigió una mirada- ¿Lista?- Ella por su parte le regaló una brillante sonrisa- Por supuesto- Y de esta manera comenzaron su marcha hasta la entrada del salón, donde ya todos los invitados los esperaban para darles la despedida.

.-.-.-.-.

-Su atención por favor- El anfitrión nuevamente tomó el micrófono en sus manos- Se les agradece a todos los invitados acercarse a la salida, para despedir a los esposos- Todos se colocaron de pie al instante, dirigiéndose a la entrada.

Takeru tomó la mano de Hikari, ayudándola a incorporarse, luego simplemente siguieron a la multitud, donde ya se encontraban Matt y Mimi.

Ya todos los invitados esperaban la aparición del convertible negro del novio, observaban atentamente la calle que recorría los jardines del salón. Unos segundos más tardes un claxon, acompañados por un par de luces llamaron la atención de todos, y al instante comenzaron los aplausos y silbidos por parte de los invitados.

La pelirroja bajó el vidrio, cuando ya se encontraban justo frente a todos, pudo observar rápidamente a sus amigos, y a su cuñada, quien se encontraba con la mano enlazada al del rubio menor, sonrió ante esto, para luego mover grácilmente la mano, a modo de despedida, el castaño junto a ella la imitó, y en ese momento algo llamó su atención. El rubio mayor le entregaba al menor unas llaves, no pudo detallar mucho más porque justo en ese momento la pelirroja había decidido subir el vidrio. El Yagami parpadeó unas cuantas veces ¿Qué estaba tramando ese rubio?

-Amor- El llamado de su esposa lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Le dirigió una rápida mirada, para después concentrarse en el camino- ¿A dónde vamos a ir de viaje?- El castaño le brindó una sonrisa. Era muy pronto para revelárselo, a ella. Sin que la pelirroja se diera cuanta activó el parabrisas trasero, desdoblando la lona que se encontraba enrollada. En esta se podía leer claramente _Felices en Hawái_.

Nuevamente se escuchó el griterío de los invitados, la novia quiso voltearse, pero el castaño la tomó de la mano y nuevamente le sonrió. La joven suspiró, recostándose en el asiento. Ahora solo le quedaba llegar al aeropuerto.

* * *

**¿Qué les gustó? **

**¿Qué les parece el destino que elegí al azar _literalmente_?**

**¿Qué tal Sora haciendo de investigador?**

**¿Qué piensa hacer Takeru con esas llaves?**

Y antes de que comience a desvariar, quiero decirles que el próximo cap está casi terminado J

**El club de mi super sexy Yamato tiene 2 miembros, mientras que el de Takeru** ahora **tiene 5 fans** :D *Matt se va a una esquina del salón a llorar* -Tranquilo rubio hermoso yo te quiero- Se voltea a verme con lagrimas en los ojos y un puchero. Vamos! ¡Más miembros para Matt!

**Quedan pocos capítulos!** Por cierto, si quieren **pasen por mi profile y lean Game of a Princess** o **alguno de mis muchos one-shots**, en su mayoría **son Takari o Mimato**, claro solo si quieren (**Les prometo que no se arrepentirán**) ;)

Y seguiré sin revelar los nombres de los hijos de Takeru e Hikari. Soy mala wajajajaja

**Queda un capítulo más y el epílogo :)**

Y **si recibo más de 7 reviews** publicaré más rápido :D

Ahora sean buenos y déjenle un review a esta humilde autora

Otra nota larga :0

Nos leemos pronto!

Gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer


	10. Destino Luna de Miel

**Hola gente hermosa**

**¿Cómo están?**

**Publiqué rápido ^^ **Siiiiii ¿Saben por qué? Sencillo tengo **más de siete reviews en menos de tres días** ^^ me hacen feliz

Debo decir que este es el último capítulo estoy feliz y triste. Feliz, porque es el primer fic largo que logro finalizar (*cof*cof* floja*cof*cof*) y triste porque se acabó T-T, pero bueno, hay que seguir. Aún queda el epílogo ^^

Contestaré los reviews **de los que no tienen cuenta**

Andereea: Hola! Me alegra mucho que el fic haya sido de tu agrado ^^ Otro fan para Takeru \o/ Cuidate mucho. Gracias por comentar;)

Maimai: Hola! Awwww! Que bueno que te haya gustado ^^ No, Takeru no va a hacer eso, al menos no tan rápido xD jajajaja Van a tener hijos cuando están casados, sino Tai podría asesinar a Takeru, y nadie quiere eso. ¡Apapacho! :D Gracias por comentar :)

Nuevamente** muchas gracias** también a mis **lectores silenciosos, **sus opiniones son muuuy importantes para mi!** Dejen un review! No se preocupen que no muerdo ;) **

**Recuerden cualquier duda que tengan pueden dejarme un review y preguntarme lo que sea ;)**

Los personajes **NO** me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños mas **la historia es mía** y la realizo sin fines lucrativos.

Separación de escenas: **-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Sin más que decir, les invito a leer...**

* * *

**Cupido ¿En una Boda?**

**Capitulo 10: Destino Luna de Miel**

La Tachikawa estaba colgada del brazo del rubio -¿La llevo a su casa princesa?- Ella solo asintió. Buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón un par de llaves, las hizo girar en un dedo.

Ambos ingresaron a la camioneta, después de cerrar ambas puertas, encendió al auto.

Cuando ya se encontraban en el camino la castaña llamó su atención- Matt, ¿Fue buena idea darle el auto a Takeru?- El rubio sonrió- Claro-

-Pero si Tai se entera…- el rubio tomó su mano entre la suya- No se va a enterar, no te preocupes por eso, y si se llega a enterar, no va a poder hacer nada, va a estar 3 semanas fuera del país- La de ojos miel se rio, el rubio la imitó, eso estuvo muy bien planeado.

-Por otro lado- Él le clavó sus orbes azules- Princesa ¿Está segura de que quiere ir a su casa?- Ella se sonrojo notoriamente, había empezado a hiperventilar, hasta que la risotada del rubio la devolvió a la tierra- ¡Era broma preciosa!-

La castaña lo fulminó con la mirada al instante, el rubio hizo silencio de inmediato. – Y yo que pensaba aceptar acompañarte- Él la observó atónito.

A ella se le subieron los colores al rostro nuevamente, eso no debió salir de su cabeza. El ojiazul sonrió ladinamente mientras cambiaba de curso - Esta noche cumpliré todos sus deseos princesa- Ella se volteó a verlo, atónita.

-¿A su casa?- La castaña asintió, él le sonrió divertido.

La dejó en la puerta de su casa, compartieron un beso, y cuando el rubio se devolvía a la camioneta, la castaña lo tomó de la mano- ¿Nos vemos este sábado?- Él se volteó

- ¿A las siete?- Continuó él, con una sonrisa ladina, ella le correspondió la sonrisa, estampándole en los labios otro beso – Te espero- Le dijo contra su boca. Luego la castaña ingresó a su hogar.

Mientras tanto el rubio subió a su camioneta, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Una sola cosa inundaba su mente, la cita con su princesa.

.-.-.-.-.

El rubio menor guardó las llaves en el interior de la chaqueta. La Yagami lo observó, sonriendo en el acto- ¿Qué quiere hacer ahora la señorita más bonita de la fiesta?- La castaña rio por lo bajo- No lo sé, usted es el que tiene las llaves- La tomó de la mano, dirigiéndola hacia el auto.

- ¿Qué le parece un viaje improvisado?-

-¿A dónde Takeru?- Le preguntó dirigiéndole la mirada.

-Se me ocurre…- Observó el cielo- La playa- Le clavó sus orbes azules.

-Pero no estoy vestida para la ocasión- Él la besó cortamente en los labios. –Pasaremos por tu casa- Ella le sonrió.

Subieron al auto, se dirigieron rápidamente a la residencia Yagami.

Aparcó en frente de edificio – Vuelvo en cinco minutos- Lo besó de nuevo, para después desaparecer tras las puertas del lobby.

Unos minutos más tarde la castaña reapareció frente al auto, ahora con una vestimenta diferente. En lugar del vestido rojo, ahora llevaba una sencilla camisa de tirantes amarilla, un short de mezclilla, a juego con unas sandalias blancas, y sobre su cabeza reposaban unos lentes blancos para el sol. Y a su espalda había una mochila beige.

-No tarde mucho ¿Verdad?- La castaña batió sus pestañas, logrando que las mejillas del rubio se tiñeran. –N-no- Ella sonrió, abrió la puerta del copiloto y tomó asiento junto al rubio. Dejó la mochila en el asiento trasero. –Takeru, ¿Vamos a comprar bebidas?- El de orbes azules le dirigió la mirada- Por supuesto, además, no esperas que vaya así vestido a la playa- La castaña dejó escapar una cantarina risita.

El rubio emprendió el recorrido hacia la playa, entrelazó sus manos- Te amo bonita- La sonrisa que ella le regaló fue la más brillante que le había visto hasta ahora- Yo también te amo mi rubio- Le contestó la castaña mientras el amanecer se hacía presente en el cielo.

Su viaje apenas comenzaba.

**.-.-.-.-.**

El Yagami estaba abordando el avión en compañía de su esposa, está de más decir que fue una odisea lograr que la pelirroja no viera la lona en la parte trasera de su auto, de igual manera evitar que revisara los boletos. Tomaron asiento en sus respectivos lugares, mientras frente a ellos una azafata explicaba la forma correcta de abrochar los cinturones.

-Tai, esto no se vale- Le dijo la pelirroja inflando sus mejillas como una niña- Sigo sin saber a dónde vamos- El de mirada chocolate no hizo más que pellizcarle una mejilla divertido.

-Pero que impaciente eres- Le dijo, mientras ella fruncía el ceño.

-Cuando lleguemos vas a ver el lugar, estoy seguro de que te va a encantar- Ella le hizo un puchero. –Eso no va a lograr que te diga nada, lo sabes- Luego simplemente se cruzó de brazos, tendría que esperar.

-Sabes, hay algo que no entiendo- Ella le dirigió una mirada- No sé si lograste ver que Matt le entregaba unas llaves a Takeru- Le pelirroja negó repetidas veces.

- _Señores pasajeros el avión despegará en breve, por favor abrochen sus cinturones- _

Ambos acataron la orden al instante, para luego sentir como el avión daba una pequeña carrera para después despegar.

-¿Enserio no los viste?- La pelirroja volvió a negar.

Unos minutos más tarde el celular del castaño empezó a vibrar en su pantalón, observó el remitente, era su madre.

-Mamá-

-_Hola cielo, ¿Ya abordaron el avión?- _

-Sí, acabamos de despegar-

-_Que bueno, espero que se diviertan mucho- _

Se hicieron unos segundos de silencio, después su progenitora agregó.

-_Tai, ¿No sabes dónde está tu hermana?- _

-¿No se fue con ustedes?- El castaño colocó ambos ojos como platos.

Del otro lado de la línea se oyó el cerrar de la puerta_.-Hola mamá-_

-_Olvídalo, ya llegó- _ _-Mamá, voy a salir con Takeru- _

-¿QUÉ?- El castaño lo gritó a los cuatro vientos, logrando que todos los pasajeros posaran la mirada en él. - ¡Mamá no la dejes!-

-_Que se diviertan cariño- _Nuevamente se oyó el cerrar de la puerta del otro lado de la línea.

-¡No! ¡Mamá! ¡Detenla!- El Yagami cada vez alzaba más la voz.

-_Hijo, espero que te diviertas mucho en tu luna de miel, adiós-_

- Espe…- Y sin más, se cortó la comunicación. El moreno observó su celular, intentó llamar nuevamente, pero ya se encontraba fuera del área de cobertura. Guardó su móvil en el pantalón.

Después de unos segundos levantó su mirada, sonriendo nerviosamente a todos los pasajeros. Cuando dejaron de prestarle atención la pelirroja lo observó duramente- Tai puedes calmarte- El castaño la encaró- Perdóname cielo- Le dio un beso en la mejilla, en el rostro de ella apareció una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Me vas a decir a dónde vamos?- El Yagami negó de nuevo- Eres muy insistente- Ella rio por lo bajo.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que la pelirroja lo deshizo.

-Sé que es un poco pronto, pero… Me preguntaba…- Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo- ¿Cuántos niños te gustaría tener?- Los colores adornaron el rostro del castaño, esa pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa- Los que tú quieras- Ella se volteó y le regaló una sonrisa, él se la devolvió.

Continuaron hablando tranquilamente, y después de unas horas, el avión aterrizó. Desabrocharon sus cinturones, para después bajar del avión. El sol los cegó de inmediato.

Un gran anuncio se encontraba en la entrada **Bienvenidos a Hawái. **

La pelirroja se giró para observar a Tai, se colgó en su cuello- Esto es maravilloso- Él sonrió ampliamente – Sabía que te gustaría linda- Depositó un casto beso sobre sus labios.

**.-.-.-.-.**

-¡Esto es excelente!- La castaña giró repetidas veces sobre sí misma, ante la atenta mirada del rubio, quien apenas salía del auto. –Espera bonita, todavía tengo que sacar las cosas de la cajuela-

Ella lo observó sobre su hombro y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. El de orbes azules ahora portaba una franela blanca, a juego con un bañador azul oscuro.

El rubio se echó el bolso a la espalda, para después tomar la mano de ella y dirigirse a un lugar cercano a la orilla. Una vez instalados, la castaña se deshizo de su ropa, para quedar en un bikini azul claro. El rubio la imitó deshaciéndose de su camisa, dejándola en la arena junto al bolso y las pertenencias de la Yagami. Después se acercó a la castaña, colocó una mano en la parte trasera de sus rodillas, mientras la otra la posicionó sobre su espalda, elevándola.

- ¡Takeru!- La castaña enredó ambos brazos en su cuello, por la sorpresa, luego lo observó a los ojos, perdiéndose en la mirada azul. Él por su parte le regaló una pícara sonrisa, para comenzar a correr en dirección al agua.

Ella se aferró aún más a su cuello -¡No!- Lo decía entre risas, justo antes de que el rubio se zambullese.

Ambos asomaron sus cabezas segundos después, se observaron, y al instante estallaron en carcajadas, para después mojarse mutuamente.

**.-.-.-.-.**

El castaño se encontraba con las maletas a cuestas, mientras la pelirroja jugaba con la llave de la habitación. Llegaron a la puerta, la joven la abrió en un santiamén.

Si la pelirroja se había quedado boquiabierta con el hotel que eligió su esposo, ahora se quedaba totalmente anonadada con la habitación, era simplemente perfecta. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, dio una pequeña carrera hasta que cayó en la mullida cama matrimonial, empezó a rodar sobre la superficie mientras de sus labios salía una risita alegre.

El Yagami dejó las maletas en una esquina de la habitación, para después posar su mirada en la pelirroja, quien seguía riendo. A él le encantaba cuando se comportaba como una niña.

La pelirroja se detuvo, chocando con la mirada chocolate de su esposo, le regaló una sonrisa. El castaño se sentó junto a ella, y la observó directo a los ojos- ¿Te gustó la habitación?- La joven se sentó, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del castaño- No me gustó- El castaño le dirigió una mirada, mientras un tierno puchero se hacía presente en sus labios- ¿En serio?- Su voz sonó triste, fue bajando la mirada .

Unos delicados brazos se hicieron presentes alrededor de su cuello. -No me gustó- Repitió la pelirroja, mientras colocaba ambas manos sobre las mejillas del moreno, levantando levemente su rostro en el acto- Me encantó- Le dijo, mirándolo directamente a los ojos- Es lo más maravilloso que has hecho Tai- Le regaló una de sus sonrisas- Te amo tonto-

El semblante del castaño cambió de inmediato- Yo también te amo hermosa- Se envolvieron en un abrazo. Después se observaron a los ojos para luego compartir un apasionado beso. El castaño la colocó sobre él, continuaron repartiendo besos mariposa por su cuello y su rostro.

La pelirroja se recostó en la cama, llevándose al castaño con ella, le regaló una tierna mirada, besándolo nuevamente en los labios. Pasados unos segundos el moreno la tomó de la cintura apretándola contra sí. La joven suspiró entre besos, no podría aguantar mucho más, el castaño se deshizo de su camisa. Regresó a besarla en los labios, su cordura había desaparecido por completo.

**.-.-.-.-.**

El rubio la abrazó protectoramente, pegando su espalda al pecho de él, recargó su cabeza en la de ella. Estaban sentados en la arena deleitándose con la puesta de sol. Una sonrisa se hizo presente en los labios de la castaña.

-Takeru- Lo llamó. Él depositó un beso en su cabello –Dime preciosa- Ella sonrió ante ese alago- ¿Tomamos una foto?-

-Claro- Se levantó, para tomar sus manos entre las suyas propias y ayudarla a incorporarse. La Yagami fue directo hacia su mochila, tomó la cámara entre sus manos, para después regresar con el Takaishi.

El rubio enredó sus brazos en la estrecha cintura de ella. La castaña le sonrió- ¿Listo?- Le inquirió, al tiempo que prendía el aparato- Si- Le contestó el rubio dirigiendo su mirada al lente, sonrió de lado y justo después un flash lo cegó momentáneamente.

-Quedó hermosa- Dijo la joven observando la pequeña pantalla con una sonrisa, el rubio se acercó, observando la foto. Después le arrebató la cámara de las manos- Creo que prefiero una así- La tomó de la cintura con su mano libre, pegándola a su cuerpo y sin previo aviso le estampó un beso en los labios, ambos sintieron la luz emitida por el flash.

La de ojos rojizos parpadeó un par de veces, no se lo esperaba, luego observó al rubio quien tenía una sonrisa en los labios- Si- Dijo- Definitivamente me quedo con esta foto- Ella se le acercó, para observar la imagen, y al instante una sonrisa se hizo presente en sus labios.

Se podía observar a la castaña con los ojos como platos mientras recibía un beso en los labios de parte del rubio, con los ojos cerrados, sosteniéndola de la cintura, con el atardecer de fondo.

Era una fotografía hermosa.

El de ojos azules aprovechando la cercanía de ella, le dio un corto beso en los labios- Debería llevarte a tu casa- La castaña puso ojos de cachorrito- ¿Tan pronto?- El rubio le sonrió- A menos de que quieras…- Sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas, ante esto la castaña levantó una ceja.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Nada, olvídalo- Ella lo tomó de las manos-Anda dime- Le pidió batiendo sus pestañas.

-¿Quieres ir a mi casa?- Soltó de inmediato- Mamá no está en casa… Podría hacer la cena- La castaña le sonrió de inmediato- Claro, vamos- El rubio le sonrió también, luego recogió todas sus pertenencias y las echó en la cajuela del auto.

La tomó entre sus brazos, cargándola de nuevo, la colocó en el puesto del copiloto, para después encender el auto y dirigirse al apartamento del rubio.

**.-.-.-.-.**

El moreno parpadeó pesadamente, estaba demasiado cansado para levantarse, estiró su brazo derecho, para encontrarse con el delicado cuerpo de la pelirroja, quien dormía plácidamente a su lado. Suspiró, se veía tan linda durmiendo. La cubrió con una de las sábanas que había quedado en el piso junto a sus prendas.

La abrazó por la espalda, y justo cuando se iba a volver a rendir ante Morfeo, la conversación que había tenido con su madre reapareció en su cabeza.

_Su hermana _

_Sola _

_Con Takeru _

_Los dos solos _

Sus ojos se volvieron platos, su sueño desapareció al instante. ¿Qué se suponía que había hecho? Su hermana, _su hermanita_ estaba a merced de ese rubio, y él no estaba para protegerla. Y de paso, estaban ellos dos _solos_.

Después lo pensó unos momentos si Sora y él estaban solos y habían hecho _eso_, ellos dos también podrían…

¡No! Su hermanita no debía, no podía, él lo impediría, así como su nombre era Taichi Yaga... Después recordó un insignificante detalle, iba a estar tres semanas, tres, fuera del país. En Hawái, con Sora.

La pelirroja se removió, observándolo- Hola mi amor- Le sonrió, pero el castaño ni siquiera se inmutó, ahora portaba un semblante melancólico- ¿Qué te pasa Tai?- El Yagami hizo un puchero- Mi hermanita… El rubio… No…- La joven levantó una ceja, mientras el castaño repetía las mismas palabras.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo-

* * *

**Es más largo ¿Lo notaron? ¿Lo notaron? *-***

**Voy a montar algunas imágenes en mi profile para que vean el hotel y la habitación de Sora y Tai, será más entretenido :)**

**¿Qué les gustó? ¿Qué no les gustó?**

Por sus comentarios** nadie se imaginó que los llevaría a la playa** xD **Malpensadillos**.

**¿Qué tal la llamada telefónica de Tai?** ¿Se entendió bien?

**¿Qué tal mi pequeño lime?** A decir verdad **es menos que un lime**...** Creo**...

¿La reacción de Tai?

Una cosita más... Necesito 3 nombres... ¿Para qué los utilizaré? Lo sabrán en el epílogo. Wajajajajaja (risa malvada) Si son en japonés y con su significado sería muchísimo mejor. Revelaré 5 nombres en el epílogo. :D Los hijos de Takeru e Hikari

**El club de mi super sexy Yamato tiene 2 miembros, mientras que el de Takeru** ahora **tiene 6 fans** :D *Matt hace un puchero y se coloca en posición fetal* -Matt yo te quiero- Se voltea a verme y me toma de las manos mientras intenta sonreír. ¡Vamos! ¡Más miembros para Matt! ¡Queda el epílogo, aún hay tiempo! *El rubio se pone a llorar otra vez*

**Y** **si recibo más de 10 reviews** publicaré más rápido :D (¡Si se puede!)

Ahora sean buenos y **déjenle un review a esta humilde autora, que hizo hasta lo imposible por publicar más rápido. **¿Ven como los quiero?

Otra nota larga :0

Nos leemos pronto! Cuídense!

Gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer


	11. Epílogo

**Hola gente que desea matarme xD **

Tengo una buena excusa por haberme tardado tanto**. Estoy trabajando y estudiando, por consiguiente no tengo tiempo de nada :( **

**Pero bueno los adoro y publiqué ¿Qué tal? **

**10 reviews! Que hermosos, muchas gracias!**

Pasaré a responder los reviews de las** personas que no poseen cuenta **

mari: Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review :) Que bueno que la historia haya sido de tu grado, y espero que en este capi pueda deshacer tu intriga ;) Cuidate

Nubia: Hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario :) Aquí está el cap, espero que lo disfrutes. Cuidate

Maimai: Holaaa! Que bueno que todo el cap haya sido de tu agrado :) Muchas gracias por los nombres :D Estoy un poco triste, no voy a poder responder el review que dejes en este cap :( Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, siempre logras sacarme una sonrisa. Espero que este cap sea de tu agrado. Gracias por comentar. Cuidate

Nuevamente** muchas gracias** también a mis **lectores silenciosos, **sus opiniones son muuuy importantes para mi!** Dejen un review! No se preocupen que no muerdo ;) **

**Recuerden cualquier duda que tengan pueden dejarme un review y preguntarme lo que sea ;)**

Los personajes **NO** me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños mas **la historia es mía** y la realizo sin fines lucrativos.

Separación de escenas: **-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Sin más que decir, les invito a leer...**

* * *

**Cupido ¿En una Boda?**

**Epílogo: 12 Años después **

El rubio se remueve entre las sábanas, estira sus brazos hacia arriba, para luego dejarlos caer sobre la cintura de la fémina junto a él. La aproxima más hacia sí y la acurruca entre sus brazos, logrando que la castaña suelte un bostezo y se gire para encararlo.

–Hola Takeru- Le dice con voz somnolienta mientras se talla los ojos, el rubio le sonríe de lado. –Hola preciosa- Deposita un beso en su frente y ella sonríe ante la acción, mientras un sonrojo adorna sus mejillas.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que te ves irresistible cuando te sonrojas?- Deja escapar un sonido gutural, se coloca sobre ella, apoyando brazos y piernas a los costados para evitar aplastarla. Besa sus labios largamente, para luego bajar por su cuello, mientras la traviesa mano del rubio recorre sus curvas.-Mmmm… Takeru… Los niños…- Suelta en un suspiro la castaña. –Deben estar durmiendo- Le contesta contra su boca, al tiempo que sus manos llegan a su delicada espalda.

La Yagami enreda sus brazos sobre el cuello de él, para comenzar un nuevo beso.

-¡Maki! Papi se está comiendo a mami otra vez- Los dos adultos dirigen la vista a la entrada de la habitación, para encontrarse con un pequeño rubio de ojos rubíes. El pequeño cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho mientras los penetra con la mirada.

-Sí. ¡Yo lo vi todo en primera fila!- De entre las sábanas sale una mata de pelos castaños- Papi, debería darte vergüenza- Al girar la cabecita sus ojos azules los fulminan a ambos- Todas las mañanas te comes a mami-

Una gota rueda por la nuca de los adultos.

–Niños ¿Ya cepillaron sus dientes? Recuerden que sus tíos vienen - La castaña se deshace del agarre del rubio, para sentarse sobre la cama. Los pequeños se dirigen una mirada- ¡Corre Yuuki!- Los dos niños salieron disparados hacia el baño.

-Por eso es que te digo que durmamos con la puerta cerrada- El Takaishi cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho desnudo y la castaña lanza una risita por lo bajo.

Ella se coloca de pie, y observa al rubio en la cama, sonríe, tiene la misma pose que Yuuki portaba hacía unos segundos. – Mi vida ¿y si tienen pesadillas?- El rubio deja escapar un suspiro, mientras se coloca de pie. Se dirige hacia ella y la abraza por la espalda- Son dos, se pueden cuidar el uno al otro- Ella deja escapar otra risita- Que malo eres- El rubio la giró para quedar frente a frente- Pero soy tu malo-

Acaricia la mejilla de ella y cuando está a punto de saborear sus labios nuevamente una vocecita los interrumpe- ¡Que no te comas a mami!- Una cabecita se cola por el hueco de la puerta. El Takaishi dirige su mirada a la pequeña castaña, quedando azul contra azul- Maki… Te sugiero que empieces a correr…- El rubio suelta a la Yagami, y da una zancada en dirección a la puerta- A menos de que quieras sufrir…- Una nueva zancada- Un ataque… de cosquillas- La ojiazul empezó a correr seguida de su padre quien gritaba- ¡No te escaparás! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Yuuki El ataque de cosquillas también es para ti!- Seguida de la estruendosa carcajada de los niños.

Y así era la mayoría de las mañanas para la familia Takaishi, al menos los fines de semana.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Tai! Apresúrate o llegaremos tarde- El castaño resopló- ¡Por favor Sora! Ya están en el segundo tiempo-

La Takenouchi se atravesó en la pantalla del televisor, mientras colocaba las manos sobre su cintura y lo fulminaba con la mirada-¡Ahora!- El moreno tragó pesado- ¿Hasta el próximo gol?- Colocó ojos de cachorrito. Tenía que comprenderlo, era la final por todos los dioses.

La pelirroja suspiró, a veces su esposo era imposible. Tomó asiento junto a él y recargó la cabeza en el respaldar del sofá.

Unos pasitos llamaron la atención de los dos. Un niño de unos 8 años hizo acto de presencia en el salón. Se encontraba de pie junto a su padre- Papi, vamos a llegar tarde- El moreno le dirigió la mirada a su primogénito- Takeshi, es la final- El menor le hizo un puchero- Por favor papi, quiero ver a Yuuki y a Maki-

El Yagami le revolvió el cabello rojizo- Está bien- Le sonrió, apagó el televisor y le dirigió la mirada a Sora- ¿Estás lista mi amor?- Ella asintió. Luego el moreno se puso de pie, dirigiéndose a la habitación que compartía con la Takenouchi.

Takeshi le dirigió una mirada a su madre- ¿Lo hice bien mamá?- La pelirroja sonrió- Perfectamente- Ella sabía que el único que lograría levantar al Yagami de ese sofá era Takeshi. El niño le guiñó el ojo.

Ella le revolvió el cabello, mientras el niño le dirigía la mirada una vez más- Ya sabes mamá, quiero pudín de chocolate para mañana en la tarde- La de ojos cobrizos parpadeó repetidas veces, mientras el de ojos chocolate agregaba- No creerás que esto fue gratis- Ella suspiró, se lo veía venir.

-Está bien- El niño sonrió. Ella le dio un beso en la frente, para encaminarse al auto. El pelirrojo la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció de su vista.

Justo al instante reapareció su padre colocándose la camisa- ¡Ponlo a grabar! ¡Ponlo a grabar!- El pequeño se acercó a la grabadora, la prendió, y esta comenzó a trabajar al instante.

-¡Ese es mi hijo!- Decía con un puño en alto, hinchándose de orgullo.

El aludido le dirigió una mirada y sonrió ladinamente- No creas que será gratis-

El moreno colocó los ojos en blanco, al menos su hijo tendría futuro como negociante.

-¡Vámonos!- La pelirroja los llamó a ambos, y casi al instante todos se encontraban dentro del auto, con destino a la casa de los Takaishi.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Princesa ¿Te falta mucho?- El Ishida llevaba más de media hora esperándola. Observó por quinta vez la puerta que conducía a las habitaciones. Estaba seguro de que llegarían tarde.

-No mi vida ya voy- Y al instante la castaña salió del cuarto con una niña de unos 5 años rubia de ojos miel. Quien portaba un vestido azul claro, y al ver a su progenitor sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Cómo me veo papi?- El ojiazul la tomó entre sus brazos – Hermosa princesita- La besó en la frente, ante la atenta mirada de la Tachikawa.

Su esposo estaba derretido por Hana, su mirada se iluminaba por su hija. Estaba 100% segura de que si la pequeña le pedía que le comprara el mundo entero el rubio haría hasta lo imposible por conseguirlo.

Él tomó de la mano a la castaña para encaminarla al auto.

-Papi, ¿Me compras un helado?- El rubio la observó sobre su hombro- Por supuesto que si mi amor- El ojiazul se puso en marcha, a buscar una heladería para complacer el antojo de su pequeña.

La niña dio la primera probada a su helado de fresa, luego observó a su progenitor- Gracias papi, te amo-

La castaña le dedicó una mirada al rubio, quien suspiraba, al tiempo que decía- Lo que sea por mi niña- La rubia sonrió, mientras su madre lanzaba una risita por lo bajo.

-Mami ¿Vamos a la casa de tío Takeru?-

-Si mi amor- La castaña le dirigió una mirada al rubio, quien inmediatamente emprendió la marcha.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Tai!- El moreno se volteó, para encontrarse con su mejor amigo, quien venía acompañado de Mimi y Hana.

-Matt, ¿Cómo estás?-

-Bastante bien, hola Takeshi, Sora- El pelirrojo le sonrió, mientras la de mirada cobriza abrazaba a la Tachikawa a modo de saludo.

-¿Cómo está la niña más hermosa?- Cuestionaba la señora Yagami, mientras la tomaba en brazos y repartía besos por el rostro de la rubia. La niña al instante empezó a reír, sus besos le daban cosquillas.

-¡Takeshi! Cada vez que te veo estás más grande- Mimi pellizcó las mejillas del menor, mientras él hacía una mueca.

-¿Qué tal si entramos?- El rubio llamó la atención de todos, y al instante se encaminaron al interior del edificio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La castaña terminaba de colocar los aperitivos sobre la mesa de centro, mientras el rubio perseguía a Maki para terminar de peinarla.

-Mami ¿Cuándo van a llegar los tíos?- Yuuki tomó la mano de su progenitora para llamar su atención, estaba muy aburrido. –Ya deben estar por llegar- La castaña lo tomó entre sus brazos, para sentarlo en el sofá.

El timbre sonó repetidas veces.

-Papi, ya llegaron- La pequeña detuvo su carrera, para posar su mirada en la puerta. El rubio aprovechó el descuido de su hija, para atraparla y colocarle el lazo en la cabeza- Estás lista- Dijo triunfante justo antes de dejarla ir, y al instante la niña se deshizo del lazo.

El de ojos azules dejó escapar un suspiro, odiaba que su hija fuese tan parecida a su cuñado, siempre se salía con la suya.

Sin más se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió, para encontrarse a su hermano y su cuñado, acompañados de Sora, Mimi y sus hijos.

Se saludaron tranquilamente, luego el Yagami avanzó rápidamente hasta su hermana.

-¡Kari! ¿Estás comiendo bien? ¿Cómo estás? ¡Hace tanto tiempo que no te veo!- La abrazó posesivamente- Te extraño tanto-

-Hermano cálmate, si estoy bien, estoy comiendo bien- El moreno sonrió ampliamente, para dejar ir a la castaña. Luego observó a sus sobrinos, y sin pensarlo dos veces estiró sus brazos para recibirlos.

Los dos niños corrieron hacia él. Su sueño se realizaba, sus hermosos sobrinos se arrojarían a sus brazos, y le dirían "Tío Tai estamos felices de verte". Todo era perfecto, estaban tan cerca.

Hasta que los niños pasaron por ambos lados del moreno, para enredarse en las piernas del Ishida.

-¡Tío Matt!- El moreno se quedó de piedra en su sitio, seguía con los brazos estirados. Mientras los niños seguían demandando la atención del ojiazul.

-¡Cuéntanos de tu banda!- Decía la castaña. -¿Es cierto que eras el más popular del colegio?- Continuaba el pequeño rubio.

El Ishida se puso a la altura de los más pequeños, mientras les susurraba- Niños vayan con el tío Tai, luego les hablo de todo lo que ustedes quieran ¿Si?- Los niños asintieron, para luego regresar con el moreno.

Los niños se le colgaron en el cuello al castaño, quien seguía inerte- Tío Tai, ¿Me enseñas a jugar futbol?- El moreno observó a la castaña, era idéntica a su hermana- Por supuesto que sí dulzura-

-Tío Tai –Lo llamó el rubio- Yo también quiero aprender a jugar futbol- La sonrisa del castaño se ensanchó- Claro que si Yuuki, pero quiero saber algo- Los niños lo observaron atentos- ¿Quién es su tío favorito?- Los niños observaron al castaño, luego al rubio que estaba tras de él, así hicieron sucesivamente. – ¡Tu tío Tai!- El moreno los alzó a ambos, abrazándolos al instante.

Los niños desde su sitio le dirigieron la mirada al rubio, ambos lo señalaron, y en sus labios se leía muy claramente _En realidad tú eres nuestro favorito_.

El ojiazul rio por lo bajo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Aún no puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo!- Comentaba la castaña.

-Sí, tienes razón Mimi- Continuaba la pelirroja- Todavía recuerdo cuando Takeru pidió la mano de Kari.

**-Flash back- **

El rubio menor había decidido hacer una reunión en su recién adquirido departamento. Sirvió algunas copas de vino, las ofreció a sus familiares, para después servir el almuerzo, que él mismo había preparado.

Hablaron sobre trivialidades. Comentaron el embarazo de Sora, el deseo de Tai de que fuese un niño para enseñarle a jugar fútbol. El tiempo se les fue volando, entre risas y la música que inundaba el ambiente. Luego vino el postre.

En eso el Takaishi le dirigía la mirada a la castaña, llevaban saliendo cuatro años. Ella le sonrió, y esto fue lo que lo llenó de valor, se puso de pie, llamando la atención de todos los que se encontraban en la mesa.

-Señor Yagami- El aludido lo observó al instante- Frente a todos los presentes, desearía expresarle mi más grande gratitud. Primeramente por darme la oportunidad de conocer a la persona más maravillosa de todas- Le dirigió una mirada a la castaña, para continuar con su discurso- Gracias por aceptarme como parte de la familia- El rubio le sonrió- Por esto mismo debo hacerle saber que deseo pedirle su consentimiento para convertir a su hija Hikari Yagami en mi esposa-

El señor Yagami sonrió complacido, se acercó al rubio y lo abrazó, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda- Tienes mi completo permiso jovencito- le dedicó una sonrisa, para luego volver la atención a la mesa- Un brindis- Pidió –Por el compromiso de mi hija- Todos lo imitaron, alzando sus copas.

La castaña abrazó a su padre- Gracias papá- El hombre sonrió. Luego ella tomó la mano del rubio y depositó un beso en su mejilla

**-Fin del Flash back- **

-Recuerdo que Tai ni siquiera se pudo mover de su asiento- Agregó la de Tachikawa entre risas.

-Lo agarraron totalmente desprevenido- La pelirroja se unió a sus risas.

-Por cierto Kari- La menor de las tres observó a la castaña -Nunca nos contaste que hiciste después de la boda de Sora-

-¿Tai no te contó?- La Ishida observó a la pelirroja. -¿Qué cosa?-

-Sobre las fotos que encontró- Continuó Sora, mientras la menor dejó escapar una risita.

-Pues no-

La pelirroja lanzó un suspiro. Para comenzar con su relato.

**-Flash back- **

-¡Hermanita!-

Sora y Tai recién estaban regresando de Hawái, y que quería el moreno, asegurarse de que su hermana estuviese bien. Abrió rápidamente la puerta principal de la casa de sus padres-¡Kari!- La llamó por segunda vez. Se oyeron unos pasos rápidos, seguido de un portazo.

-¿Estás bien Hikari?- El castaño colocó una mano sobre la perilla, e inmediatamente la castaña se asomó por la puerta- Hola hermano, si estoy bien, me estaba dando un baño-

La pelirroja suspiró, se sentó en el sofá y algo llamó su atención, un sobre reposaba sobre la mesa, lo tomó entre sus manos.

Se podía leer claramente _Hikari Yagami._

Escuchó unos pasos, alzó la mirada y se encontró al rubio menor, arreglándose la camisa, cruzó rápidamente su mirada con la pelirroja, y justo cuando esta iba a mediar palabra, el ojiazul colocó el dedo índice sobre sus labios dejando escapar un –Shh- Y sin más salió de la casa.

El moreno cruzó el pasillo observando a su esposa en el acto, ella seguía inmóvil en su sitio- ¿Alguien salió?- La pelirroja simplemente negó.

-¿Qué es eso mi vida?- El castaño le arrebató el sobre de las manos, lo leyó, para luego abrirlo.

-Tai eso es de Kari- Se lo quitó rápidamente, haciendo que un manojo de fotos dieran a parar al piso.

El castaño colocó ambos ojos como platos.

Una foto, en especial, llamó su atención. El rubio tomando de la cintura a _su _hermanita, ambos en bañador, un atardecer de fondo, mientras compartían un beso.

La pelirroja se apresuró a guardar todas las fotos en el sobre, antes de que al moreno le dieran ganas de mirar las otras, que por lo poco que logró observar no eran para nada inocentes.

-¡HIKARI YAGAMI! ¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE ES ESTO?-

La castaña salió de su habitación, tomó el sobre, para luego arrebatarle la foto de las manos – Una foto-

-¿Se puede saber qué hacías con Takeru en la playa?- La Yagami rodó los ojos, dejó escapar un suspiro. –Salir hermano-

-¿Quién te dio permiso de salir sola?-

-Mamá. Hermano tengo 18 años ¿Nunca salieron solos tú y Sora?-

-Sí, y por eso mismo no quiero que lo hagas- La castaña elevó una ceja.

-Taichi ¿Qué habrás hecho?- Dejó escapar una risita, mientras los colores llegaban a la cara del mayor.

El castaño abrazó a su hermana tiernamente- Solo quiero que te cuides linda- Susurró en su oído mientras ella correspondía el abrazo- Te quiero hermano-

**-Fin del Flash back- **

La Tachikawa se carcajeó, eso no se lo esperaba de parte de Takeru.

-Por cierto Kari ¿Qué otras fotos había en ese paquete?- Los colores llegaron al rostro de la menor.

-No creo que quieras saberlo- Las otras dos rieron por lo bajo.

El Takaishi apareció en el umbral, con Maki sobre sus hombros, Yuuki enroscado en una de sus piernas, Takeshi en la otra pierna y Hana en brazos.

Las mujeres lo observaron, para después estallar en carcajadas.

-Chicas les parece si pasamos a cenar- El rubio les sonrió a las tres.

Ya sentados en la mesa degustaron la comida, acompañado de una amena charla.

-Por cierto Matt, nunca nos contaste sobre tu cita con Mimi-

El Ishida los observó a todos rápidamente, para relatarles su cita, la más perfecta que había tenido.

**-Flash back- **

Viernes, 7:00 pm.

El rubio se encontraba en la salón de la familia Tachikawa, más específicamente en el sofá, siendo vigilado muy de cerca por Kaisuke, el padre de la castaña.

-¿Le faltará mucho a Mimi?- El pelinegro volvió la vista a las escaleras, para después regresar la mirada al rubio.

-No debe tardar mucho-

El ojiazul dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Espero que tus intenciones con mi hija sean buenas- Esto lo dijo seriamente, el rubio tragó pesado.

-Cla… Claro que sí- Se apresuró a responder el Ishida – No pienso dañar a su hija-

-Eso espero- Le dirigió una gélida mirada y justo en ese momento la castaña se asomó por la puerta.

-¡Papá! No asustes a Matt por favor-

El rubio la observó, llevaba un vestido de tirantes blanco, unos centímetros por encima de la rodilla y unas sandalias blancas. Una horquilla recogiendo su pollina, sus bucles caían graciosamente a media espalda. A los ojos del rubio parecía un ángel.

-¿Nos vamos?- El ojiazul le dirigió la mirada, para después ponerse de pie, la tomó de la mano.

-Señor Tachikawa la traeré a las 10 en punto- El pelinegro asintió, para acompañarlos hasta la puerta principal.

Una vez fuera el rubio rosó sus labios con los de ella, saboreando el labial de fresa que la castaña poseía.

-¿A dónde vamos?- El ojiazul le regaló una sonrisa a modo de respuesta.

-En cuanto lleguemos lo sabrás- Empezó a buscar algo en el interior de su chaqueta. –Pero la princesa debe ir con los ojos vendados- Le cubrió los ojos con un pañuelo negro, para después conducirla al interior del auto, le colocó el cinturón de seguridad.

Ingresó a la carretera, colocó música suave, con la vista puesta en el camino.

Unos minutos después, la castaña sintió como el auto se detenía, el cerrar de una puerta, y luego el rubio tomándola de la mano, ayudándola a incorporarse, luego la dirigió al interior de un departamento. Abrió la puerta con parsimonia.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí.

El ojiazul se deshizo del pañuelo.

-Espero que la cena sea de su agrado princesa- La de ojos miel sonrió ampliamente.

Un camino de pétalos de rosas rojas se esparcía desde la entrada hasta una mesa de centro, a ambos lados de esta había unos cojines, que seguramente usarían de asiento. La única iluminación existente era unas cuantas velas pequeñas esparcidas por toda la habitación. Sobre la mesa había dos platos, sobre unos manteles rojos.

-¡Que hermoso Matt!- Se arrojó a sus brazos, besó sus labios castamente, para después sentarse en uno de los cojines. El rubio sonrió. Le sirvió el filet mignon que había hecho hacía unas pocas horas, acompañado de una ensalada verde y una buena copa de vino tinto.

Cenaron tranquilamente, observándose a cada tanto y hablando sobre cualquier trivialidad.

-Estuvo delicioso- La castaña limpió su boca con la servilleta de tela, que anteriormente se encontraba delicadamente doblada sobre la mesa.

-Aún no termina princesa- El Ishida recogió los platos para regresar con un fondue de chocolate y en su otra mano una variedad de frutas y galletas.

-Espero que te guste el chocolate- La joven sonrió ampliamente. -¡Claro que sí!-

Se daban de comer galletas y frutas con chocolate, acompañado de besos y vino.

-Es hora de que la princesa regrese a su castillo- El rubio la ayudó a colocarse de pie, ella hizo un puchero como una niña pequeña.

-¿Y si la princesa se quiere quedar con su príncipe?- El Ishida rio por lo bajo- Será en otra ocasión preciosa- La besó, luego la escoltó hasta el auto.

La dejó en la puerta de su casa, la besó de nuevo, y antes de irse la castaña se colgó en su cuello.

-Te quiero- Le susurró al oído, a lo que él le respondió- Yo más hermosa- Le dio un beso en la mejilla e ingresó a su casa.

El rubio ingresó a su auto, con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro.

Esa había sido la mejor cita que había tenido en toda su vida.

**-Fin del Flash back- **

**-**¡Yamato! ¡Qué cursi eres!- Todos voltearon a observar al Yagami, fulminándolo en el acto.

-Quiero decir… Que original- Sora le dio un codazo en el estómago, lo que le hizo dar un quejido.

Todos se carcajearon, y luego Takeru empezó a carraspear, intentando llamar la atención de todos. Cuando al fin había captado la atención de todos comenzó con a hablar.

-Espero que todos hayan disfrutado de la cena, desearía hacer un brindis – El rubio alzó su copa, y al instante todos lo imitaron.

-¡Por el nuevo bebe!- Todos los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir al instante, la pelirroja fue de inmediato a abrazar a su cuñada.

Los dos mejores amigos se observaron al mismo tiempo, eso definitivamente no estaba en sus planes, pero de igual manera se pusieron de pie para felicitar a la pareja.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?- La Tachikawa le preguntó con Hana en brazos.

-Cuatro meses y medio- La castaña sonrió.

-¿Ya han pensado en algún nombre?- El Takaishi abrazó a su esposa- Si es niña le podríamos poner Akari- Comentó el rubio.

-Y si es niño le pondremos Kibou- Finalizó la castaña.

-Va a ser una niña hermosa- Comentó el castaño, y el Ishida lo observó desafiante.

-Tai, los dos sabemos que será un niño- El rubio sonrió ladinamente, con aire arrogante.

- Querido amigo, va a ser una niña, exactamente igual a Hikari- El moreno frunció el ceño, mientras por la nuca de los otros presentes rodaba una gota. Observaron al otro esperando la contestación.

-Ese niño va a ser el vivo retrato de Takeru ¡Ya lo verás Yagami!-

-¿Cuánto quieres apostar rubio teñido?- Una vena se hizo presente en la cabeza del Ishida.

-¡Lo que tú quieras cabezota!-

-Creía que ya habían superado esa etapa- Le dijo la Yagami a su esposo en un susurro. El rubio dejó escapar una risita.

-Al parecer no- La castaña sonrió, luego el rubio depositó un beso en sus labios.

-Seas lo que seas vamos a amarte muchísimo bebe- La castaña sonrió ante las palabras de su esposo.

-¡Taichi que va a ser un niño! No malgastes tu dinero estúpidamente-

-¿No vas a apostar? Entonces aceptas que será una niña-

La castaña sonrió, porque a pesar de todo ese ajetreo, esto, su vida, era perfecta. Acompañada de los seres más importantes para ella, compartiendo una feliz noticia.

Tomó la mano del rubio y le sonrió al instante, él se la devolvió. Luego observaron la pelea que tenían sus hermanos en ese momento. Lanzaron una pequeña risita, ante lo que les deparaba el futuro.

_Yo creo que Cupido dio en el blanco aquella noche._

_Tú ¿Qué crees?_

* * *

Es más largo ^^ en compensación a que me tardé demasiado** (3910 palabras/10 hojas de Word) :) **

Llegamos al final

**Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo **

**Por cierto así quedan las cosas para los club **

******El club de mi super sexy Yamato tiene 3 miembros, mientras que el de Takeru** ahora **tiene 6 fans, con una declarada fan perver xD**

*Yamato me sonríe mientras toma mi mano* ¡Matt está feliz!

Por cierto, ¿Les gustaron los **nombres**? Los significados son Maki (Verdadera esperanza), Yuuki (Suave esperanza), Akari (Luz), Kibou (Esperanza), Hana(Flor), Takeshi (Audaz)

**Gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer :) **

**Se despide Ali-chan ;) **


End file.
